A New Beginning
by Rayany Amor
Summary: The war has ended, but how? Twists and turns change everything people thought they knew, and the choices fall on a certain Walker. Is he really as reliable as he seems to be? Please read A Twisted War first, this is the sequel. Technically there's one or two OC's, but nothing that i own. Rated T for: OOC's, gore, and random stuff so don't hate. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Soft sunlight flittered across the freshly dewed grass, causing it to sparkle and twinkle like millions of diamonds across the open field. The trees were swaying lightly to the rhythm of the earth, showing _just_ a touch of fall to them. Their leaves exploded with greens, yellows, oranges, and reds. Butterflies flew and stirred the reeds in the pond slightly, just enough to send small ripples throughout the pond's glass like surface. A lone dragonfly flew just above the water's surface, occasionally dipping down and touching the inviting water. A breeze as soft as a kitten's breath danced with the equally as soft noises of the grazing horses in the pastures. The soft thump of a pair of boots stood out like a heart beat, steady and strong. A large, Victorian house stood on top of the slightly elevated land, overlooking all that happened below. The windows were shut, and the curtains were drawn, blocking out all of the morning's sun. House workers could be seen in various places of the property, tending to their daily chores that kept the mansion in the best of order. All seemed tranquil, until a loud, high pitched, ear piercing scream rang out from inside the manor. Immediately everyone in the vicinity ran towards the source of the noise, hoping for the best.

"THERE'S A SNAKE!" a young, spiky blue haired girl was standing on top of a chair while the offending reptile casually twisted itself around the chair's legs. A rather young Portuguese man, in his mid twenties, burst through his niece's bedroom door and was overcome by a fit of laughter.

"I don't believe you're afraid of such a small thing!" he laughed out, not noticing the shadowy figure standing behind him until it was too late.

"Come here my darling, there, there, it's all right now." Sheryl Camelot, the head of the household, took the frightened girl into his arms and walked out of the room. Purposefully stepping on the twitching body of Tyki's who was on the floor. "Oh and Tyki? Be a dear and take that awful reptile out of this house will you?" Sheryl called back over his shoulder to his brother. Road Camelot, who was still in his arms, peered over her father's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the irked Uncle. That little…

"Seems like you're having a rough morning." Tyki turned his head and saw his brother Neah Walker leaning over his shoulder.

"Don't even get me started. Is Allen ever like this?" the Portuguese teased though immediately regretted it once he saw his brother's solemn face.

"Yea, he used to be. It was so much fun." Neah responded with a soft, sad smile that danced on his lips. Tyki was about to apologize but Neah was already gone, and looking out the door way, Tyki could see Neah being comforted by an equally as distraught Mana.

"This is all your fault." The distraught Uncle said, staring at the reptile accusingly, who hissed at him menacingly in response. Tyki couldn't believe that it had already been a year since _that_ incident

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

_Flashback:_

_ "What d-do you _mean_ Allen's d-dead?!" Tyki asked his silent brother. Allen couldn't be dead; it was _Allen_ they were talking about!_

_ "H-he just d-d-d-died; i-in my a-arms. I-I couldn't do an-anything. Th-there was s-so much b-b-blood. T-Tyki, there was so much b-blood!" Neah stuttered out as if reliving the last moments his nephew had. No Allen couldn't be dead. No!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"-ki…Ty…Tyki!" said Portuguese jumped up, causing the snake in his hands to bite him.

"Gaahh! Damn it!" Tyki pried the reptile off of his wrist; the snake gave out a threatening hiss before wriggling in the Portuguese's grip.

"Smooth, anyways just wanted to tell you that breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Wisely teased before walking away, leaving Tyki to his own demise.

It took Tyki only five minutes to dispose of the snake, which he did, by throwing it out a window, the fourth story window to be exact, with a smile on his face. Hey, _something_ had to take Tyki's small amount of pent up anger, the snake was lucky that the Portuguese didn't throw him out the window with the lake below it.

Tyki Mikk hated having to do other people's work, but what he hated most was the deathly silence that filled the household since that unfortunate day exactly a year ago. The house just wasn't the same without the peals of laughter echoing off the walls, the random explosions, the beaten up twins on a daily basis, laced food, devious pranks, it just wasn't the same without Allen in general. The silverette was like the sun of the Noah family, he was able to put a smile on anyone's face if he wanted to and knew just what to say to make you feel better. Allen was the _one_ thing that brought them all together, the only person who made family meals enjoyable. But, he no longer could bring that happiness, that sense of ease to them again.

Breakfast was like all of the other meals, solemn and completely quiet. Hardly anyone spoke any more since the final battle, Mana and Neah took it especially hard. They blamed themselves for what happened, they keep thinking about what they could have done to prevent what had happened. Even though the rest of the family knew it wasn't their faults, they couldn't forgive themselves for what they didn't do. The Twins didn't do much of anything anymore, Lulu Bell was usually in her cat form and sat in trees each passing day, Wisely had found refuge in his own mind reliving the few moments that he had with his little brother, Fiidora had drawn back into his shell where he felt safe, Toraido was rarely seen outside of the pastures, and even though Road and Sheryl tried to lift everyone's spirit's here and there their efforts were fruitless. They had gained a new family member a few days after the battle, Maitora, but since he was new they couldn't expect him to understand what was happening. It wasn't like it mattered anyways, Maitora was a silent person, and he hadn't spoken to anyone even before he was turned into the Noah of Ability. Tyki was almost certain that if he had met Allen that he'd be more open and friendly.

"Thank you for the meal." Neah whispered to the silent room before scooting his chair back and exiting the dining hall with Mana following behind him. Just a normal regular meal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Walker brothers walked down the long, winding, twisting, maze of hallways. Going at a slow leisurely pace, as if they were taking a stroll through the park, but their postures said anything but. Their shoulders were stiff and backs were straight, neither said a word to each other but both knew their destination. They've been there enough times to be able to get there blindfolded, asleep, being spun around, and bound. The fact they were able to get _there_ of all places as easily as they could, it wasn't a feat that they would brag about, especially the reason why they were going there.

Neah pushed open the familiar oak door and entered the unbearably white room. The one window in the room allowed only the bare minimum of sunlight to pass through. There was a vase of fresh flowers that Road picked fresh everyday on the table next to the old fashioned infirmary bed. Aside from the bed and table, there really wasn't anything else inside of the dull room. The smell of sterilizer over powered the sweet scent of the flowers, and no doubt Allen would have complained about it. Mana sat at the foot of the bed while Neah approached the person who was lying under the stark white covers.

The person had their eyes closed, and their chest rose and fell in small and steady breaths. A small blue finger heart monitor was attached to the person's right pointer finger, steadily beeping in time with the person's heart. The person had porcelain white skin that only flaw was the long red scar that lined over his left eye, his hair was an unnatural snow white and his eye lids covered his silver pools.

Lying in the infirmary was one known by Allen Walker.

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a horrible author for keeping you in suspense. But hey! He's not dead…yet ;). Hope the first chapter of the sequel is good to satisfy your curiosity, but don't forget; curiosity killed the cat. I most likely won't be able to update until Wednesday so don't be upset. I do not own D. Gray-Man, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Allen Walker looked like death itself, he had multiple needles buried into the soft flesh of his arms, and each one had a tube attached to it, letting unknown fluids flow into the silverette's blood stream. There was a tube protruding from his mouth, which no doubt also led down his throat, which forced oxygen into the practically dead body. It was as if they were trying to keep alive a corpse, it just couldn't be done. The teen had already gone through so much in his short lifetime that, with his current conditioned piled on top of it, seemed as if it would be too much for the teen to bear.

Neah Walker sat to the right side of the bed, while Mana Walker sat to the left. Both of them were silently grieving, thinking there was something they could've done to prevent this, something they _should_ have done.

"H-Hey Allen, you've been asleep for quite some time huh? Don't you think a years worth of sleep is enough? Why don't you wake up now? We could go and make you some dango; we all know how much you love those things." Neah let out a sob that he tried to cover-up as a laugh. Mana reached over and squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly; he too had restrained tears hidden in his own eyes.

"He'll wake up, just you see. One of these mornings we'll walk into the dining room and there he'll be; eating to his heart's content. Trying to make up for the years worth of food he missed." Mana let out a strained laugh. Allen's condition has taken a toll on them both, and with each passing day their hope for Allen to wake up began to diminish. The actual human doctors they brought in all said that they shouldn't have too much hope, and that they would have to seriously think about pulling the plug on the silverette. Though at the time every family member had strongly opposed the idea, more and more were seriously thinking about it now that this much time has already passed. The only people who remained strong in there decision was the earl, Neah, and Mana. The three of them wouldn't give up on the silverette until it was absolutely necessary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The afternoon sun beat down on them, there was clouds in the sky, though very small, and they looked like little cotton balls that stood out on the baby blue sky. There mere small little winged animals like butterflies, bees, and dragonflies that fluttered from flower to flower. There was a lone white rabbit that hopped past the porch the Noah family was all gathered on. They each had a glass of freshly squeezed iced lemonade sitting in front of them along with a slice of cake that just came out of the chef's oven. Even with the delicious food in front of them, no one ate even a bite of it. There was a soft breeze that traveled through their property, gently rustling their hair, making it sway ever so gently. This is the scenery that Mana and Neah both walked into. It was right after their daily routine of visiting Allen, and they both knew what was going to be brought up during their little "chat" on the back porch.

"Not one word." Neah murmured out while taking a seat at one of the free chairs and sipped on the slightly sweetened lemonade, Mana followed suit.

"Now Neah, be reasonable. Think about it, is this how Allen would want to live? Hooked up to all of those wires and tubes? I know _you_ wouldn't want to live like that." Sheryl said, slamming his open hands down on to the patio table, dangerously close to spilling their beverages.

"That is not our decision to make. If Allen wants to die, then he'll let himself die, but I'm not about to pull the plug on him and ruin his work if he's trying to fight his way back!" Neah yelled at his extended brother in outrage. How _dare_ he try and make him pull the plug on Allen of all people, this was Allen we were talking about!

"But Allen's not able to make that decision himself." Sheryl responded calmly. Sometimes his brother could be so blind. The rest of the family was silent, valuing their heads more than their opinions. They knew better than to involve themselves in a conversation that didn't really need their help.

"And that gives us the right to make it for him? What if you were in his situation? How would you like it if we gave up hope on you?" Mana hissed out. He had only just returned from his 'death' and not even a month had passed before Allen was taken away from him.

"I would trust my family's opinion on my situation." Sheryl's eyes narrowed. The atmosphere was starting to get thick; you would soon be able to cut it smoothly with a knife.

"Now, now my children. Let's stop with this depressing talk. Yes Allen is a valued member of this family, and no we will not be talking about Allen's situation. Today, we're all here to…help my darling Road with her homework~!" the Millennium Earl sang out. Four monster stacks of homework practically materialized out of thin air in front of everyone at the table.

"They're all due tomorrow so start working!" Road commanded while playing with Lero. So thus their hell had begun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah, Tyki, and Mana managed to give Road and her homework of death the slip and were now in the gigantic library hiding from the sadistic little girl.

"You know, we can't hide here forever. Sooner or later she _will_ find us, and when that happens, we won't get off easily." Tyki drawled around his ever-present cigarette.

"I vote for later." Mana and Neah said simultaneously. They hoped that the girl would eventually give up looking for them, thus they could get of homework free, though at that very moment an explosion sounded throughout the Noah's summer house. Again, seriously? What was this? The seventh time this month? The trio quickly exited their hiding place, ruefully, and ran towards the backyard. There, surprise surprise, they were met with the Noah's in yet another battle with the annoyingly insistent Black Order exorcists. Don't these people ever take a break? The people who were attacking were the usual, the red head that went by Lavi Bookman, the emotional girl who surprisingly survived Road's torture, Lenalee Lee, and the stick up the butt samurai, Yuu Kanda. Somewhat reluctantly, a few of the Noah family was impressed at how…_sturdy_ some of the annoying exorcists were, but that meant that they shouldn't hold back as much.

"Oh look, it's our daily, unwanted, visitor's. How nice of you to visit. I almost thought that we might actually have a peaceful day today, I guess I was wrong." Neah said to announce their arrival. The trio received a you're-going-to-get-it-later glare from Road who was 'playing' with Lenalee, her self-proclaimed 'toy'. Tyki immediately jumped into action and started to fight with _his_ favorite, Lavi Bookman, taking over Sheryl's spot. That left Yuu Kanda, but Neah had already established with his family that the samurai was _his_. After all _someone_ had to teach that samurai a lesson, he couldn't just stroll into their house and take someone who was in critical condition when _he_ was the one who put him in it in the first place.

"So, we meet again. Eh, samurai? How are your wounds from our last…_encounter_?" Neah asked as he dodged a swarm of Hell's Insects that flew his way.

"Shut the hell up, damned idiot." Kanda growled out. He knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. As his insects distracted the Noah, Kanda saw an opening into the manor. Bingo. Without a seconds hesitation the samurai darted into the house at an incredible speed, but not fast enough to miss Neah's view.

Neah easily destroyed the incoming insects and ran after the samurai, there was no way he was going to let him escape this battle. After a while of chasing the samurai down the seemingly endless hallways, Neah's eyes widened in horror as he realized _where_ the samurai was headed. Just how did he know where the room was? No one aside from the Noah's and akuma knew where it was. Yet there he went, right, right, left, straight, turn, straight, they were almost there. Neah urged his legs to run faster, to somehow close the distance between him and the samurai, but he couldn't. A pit of despair grew in his stomach as they drew closer and closer to the samurai's destination. Kanda came to a sudden halt, almost overshooting, in front of an all too familiar door and got ready to open it. Neah, not in his right sense of mind, did what came naturally to him. he side swiped him. Ignoring the stabbing pain that exploded in his shoulder, Neah smiled. He smiled knowing that he just destroyed the samurai's hopes of entering that room.

Of entering Allen's room.

**A/N: I did say it'd be late Wednesday! Here's the update, sorry it's been so slow, but hey, life's been busy. Can't stay and say much right now so see you next update. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Yuu Kanda and Neah Walker were currently having a glare off. Neah was standing protectively in front of Allen's door while Kanda has been trying to get passed the stubborn Noah to finally finish his mission.

"Just do us all a favor and move, idiot Noah." Kanda demanded. This damned Noah was taking up his time, all he wanted was to wrap this up and get back to the Order so he could eat his soba and train.

"Or, you could give up and leave, yet again. What makes you think that you'll succeed this time when you failed so many times in the past? Just make it easier on yourself and leave will you? Anyways, I'm pretty sure that your friends outside had already been defeated. Why don't you just go collect them and leave?" Neah suggested. He was still guarding his nephew's room with a guarded relaxed posture. Kanda seemed to actually think over what Neah had just said, not seeming to like his odds in the least.

A large explosion startled them both, and a certain red head came flying through the wall, slamming head first into Kanda's stomach.

"U-S-A-G-I!" Kanda growled out threateningly. This rabbit was about to die. The samurai slowly, but menacingly, walked towards the recovering redhead, Mugen held tightly in his hands.

"Gaahh, Y-Yuu! Y-you don't want to c-chop me up, do you?" Lavi stuttered out, he held up a hand while trying to crawl backwards away from the homicidal, blade wielding samurai. Kanda's bloodthirsty aura flared up as he continued his accent upon the vulnerable rabbit.

"Do. NOT. Call. Me. By. My. Given. Name!" Kanda yelled out, he brought down the deadly blade and Lavi just _barely_ missed being chopped into two.

"NOOOOO!" Lavi yelled as he ran the opposite direction, Kanda following close behind. Neah watched this all with disbelieving eyes, the samurai really needed to work on his anger management issues. Tyki Mikk walked through the hole that Lavi created in search for his battle partner.

"Hey, did you see where eye-patch went?" the Portuguese asked while looking up and down the hallways.

"Oh, he's being…occupied by Mr. Samurai right now so you don't need to worry about him for a while. Though I would really appreciate it if you got Sheryl to have our unwanted 'guests' leave, we do have plans for today and if we don't hurry then things will never get done." Neah said halfheartedly. Truthfully he didn't care if things got done or not, it wasn't like it mattered anyways. Either way, Tyki nodded and simply fazed through the wall, walking through them all as if they weren't even there, and it wasn't long before Neah could no longer see his brother. See, that is, Neah could hear Tyki perfectly fine as he yelled at Sheryl to 'get rid of the annoying pests so he could smoke a cigarette in peace' to be specific. Neah shrugged; as long as it got the job done he didn't care if Tyki requested a purple dinosaur. The musician started to walk away in search for his beloved brother when said person landed a firm hand on his shoulder, scaring the crap out of him.

"What the hell Mana!?" Neah yelled out in alarm, sometimes his brother could be such a ninja. The clown just let out a humor filled chuckle at his brother's reaction, it was just so adorable.

"Nice to see that you're still on your toes," Mana said sarcastically. "The Earl wants to see you. He said that you'd know what it was about." Neah's smile fell, of course he knew what it was about, and he's been avoiding this conversation for months now.

"Yea, I'll be right there." He said solemnly. He figured that it was time to finish this conversation once and for all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So run this by me again will you? Not only did you guys not finish your mission, yet again, but you also ended up fighting with each other _during_ your battle instead of with the enemy?" Komui asked, disbelief coloring his tone. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had just reported in via golem, but all three of them could practically see Komui's disapproving face…well it wasn't that hard considering that the golem was projecting Komui's image.

"Sorry nii-san, I wasn't there to break the two of them apart. I was busy fighting with Road." Lenalee said in a pathetic manner, she gave him a puppy dog look to top it off.

"Oh it's not your fault my sweet Lenalee~! I completely blame those to Neanderthals who were supposed to protect you. Don't worry my dearest sister; those two will share the blame." Komui squealed out, it wasn't everyday he could see his sister so adorable like that. He'd have to make sure to get a copy of the golem's video system later on.

"Hey Komui! It wasn't my fault either! Blame Kanda! He was the one who went on a murderous rampage!" Lavi yelled in protest.

"You did _not_ just throw me under the bus Usagi." The samurai growled out past gritting teeth. One of these days he was going to live up to his promise of _killing_ that damned Usagi.

"Enough, you are both to blame, and you will both be suffering the consequences. Kanda's will be a little less severe considering he _usually_ finishes his assignments the first time, unlike _you_ Lavi. You have a _very_ low completion rate and this just lowers it. Head back to the Order immediately, and take care of my darling Lenalee!" with that the crazy scientist cut of the connection, or it was because Kanda just sliced their golem in two. Either one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Sit down Neah, we need to talk." The Earl said as Neah entered his study. The pudgy man was currently putting the finishing touches to the Level 5 akuma. It's only be a few more days before he could do a test run on their newest weapon, and if it did succeed then it would start mass production.

"Earl I know why I'm here and no. We are _not_ going to pull the plug on Allen, get him an extension cord if need be!" Neah yelled, throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation. What didn't these people understand? He wasn't going to give up hope on Allen, ever!

"I understand how you feel, but you must also realize that it has already been a _year_. Don't you think that it's time to see if Allen wants to live or not? Just because we take him off of life support doesn't mean it'll kill him, there _is_ a chance that he would be able to keep himself alive without all of the machines attached to him." the Earl tried to reason.

"NO IS NO EARL!" Neah yelled out before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mana was waiting for him in the hallway; once seeing his distressed brother storm off down the hall he made a move to follow him, but not before adding his comment to the Earl, "I told you he wouldn't react positively to it." Then he ran after Neah. The man shouldn't be alone.

Mana found Neah at the bedside of the ever stationary Allen; he had the silverette's right hand in his grip while silent tears streamed out of his tightly shut eyes.

"Neah." Mana started, but stopped when said person shook his head vigorously. A sigh escaped the clown's lips; sometimes his brother was just too much.

After a while of stiff silence Neah spoke up, "E-even the Earl wants me to p-pull the p-plug." Neah choked out. Mana just placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, even though Neah seemed young, you could see the amount of sorrow in his eyes that have accumulated throughout his years. The two stayed like that until the small window stopped letting in sunlight and the moon came up. Mana started to make his brother leave Allen's side, and Neah was ready to leave as well, that was, until the hand he was holding unexpectedly tightened. Neah's heart shot up into his throat before returning back to his chest where it hammered against his ribs, could it really be? The two brothers watched the figure on the bed in rising anticipation, waiting for something, anything. They waited for five minutes for something to happen, but nothing did. Their hopes died down and went to leave, Neah lingering behind a while longer. And that's when it happened.

Allen Walker revealed his silver pools to the world for the first time in a year.

**A/N: yes ending it there, but to make it up to you I added an Omake after this chapter, it's not going to affect the story in anyway so you don't have to read it, but come one people! Only ONE review for the last chapter? Seriously? Am I loosing my touch or something? I hope not, that'd really suck if I was *cries*. Whatever, anyways I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	4. Omake

Omake 1:

"Kanda, could you come here for a minute?" Komui Lee sang out from his office. Said samurai angrily entered, roughly kicking in the door which caused it to break.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled out. He didn't have time to deal with Komui's crazy whims; the damned scientist could go to hell for all he cared.

"Now, now Kanda. Don't be so upset, I just simply have a…_request_ for you." The scientist made a move to pat the samurai but stopped when he got the _look_. "Well anyways, due to your recent string of failures regarding bringing back the Heart, the higher ups have decided to place you in….therapy." Komui hesitantly said. He ducked as a blade swung in the space where his head once was.

"And why the _fuck_ would I do that?" Kanda snarled. If Komui saw this as a joke, then he was a dead man.

"Because~ I said so, and besides it's an order. Your session's start now~!" Komui sang as he ran for protection into the science room, leaving a pissed off Kanda to wreak havoc inside of his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Damn Komui!" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs on his way to the therapy sessions, scaring all of the staff members that were in the vicinity. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Kanda followed the makeshift map that Reever handed him to an unnecessarily bright yellow door. Hell no. Begrudgingly, Kanda slammed open the offending door violently. The person inside didn't even flinch; instead he smiled brightly and gestured for the samurai to take a seat.

"Hello Yu-kun~, I'm your therapist for today! Please take a seat so we can discuss your bad feelings." Lavi Bookman was sitting in the therapist chair with a shit-eating grin on his face. A vein started to pulse on Kanda's forehead. There was _no way_ he was going to sit here with the damned Usagi for an hour discussing his _feelings_. No way.

**TO BE CONTINUED…eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Allen's mind was blurry; it was like trying to fight your way through thick cotton. Everywhere he looked was fuzzy and nothing was identifiable, so he opted to sit where he was until things cleared up. Unfortunately to him it seemed as if a lifetime had went by already and still the blurriness had not lifted up yet. Why did this happen to him? BaKanda just _had_ to stab him didn't he? This was his entire fault. During his inner…inner musings Allen didn't notice the dark, shadowy figure approaching him from behind.

"Gaahh!" Allen yelled out in surprise when a hand unexpectedly grasped his shoulder. The silverette whipped his head around and instantly relaxed. "Oh, it's only you." The Heart was standing behind him; strangely he was the only thing he could see so far that was actually _not_ blurry.

"What do you mean 'only me'? I feel so loved." The Heart stuck his tongue out at the silverette and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. Allen rolled his eyes at the innocence's behavior; he could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Is the 15th with you?" Allen asked the pouting person, why was he stuck with a dram queen for innocence?

"Yeah, I'm right here." A dusty blond teen appeared from behind the pouting innocence, he had vibrant green eyes that showed that he _always_ had an ace up his sleeve.

"Oh great, you're here too. Is it just me or is my mind just a _tad_ bit too crowded? I must be a schizophrenic person, such a shame. I had such a brilliant life ahead of me." Allen drawled sarcastically.

"What ever, you've always been a bit insane." The 15th teased, ruffling the teen's silver locks. The Heart was done with his brooding and decided to join the duo in their 'fun'. The Heart tackled Allen out of the 15th's grip and proceeded to cuddle the silverette while they were on the ground.

"What's up with you two? You're acting as if you haven't seen me before. I swear; you both will be the death of me." Allen managed to choke out around the Heart's death grip.

"Well you're half right; we have _just_ been able to reach you like this. Do you know how long it's been since you've been like this? A year already!" the 15th broke it to him. That caused the silverette to come to an instant halt. A year!? The Heart looked down at Allen, thinking that the teen had passed out due to air loss, but furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw that the silverette was just staring wide eye out into space.

"You don't know what's going on do you?" the Heart held Allen at arm's length, looking him straight in his eyes. "Allen, you've been in a coma for a whole year now. Direct contact with innocence didn't sit well with the 15th and even though you do have me as your innocence it was too much for your body to handle and thus shut itself down. Me and him tried since then to contact you, but for some reason we were just now able to reach you." The Heart explained. Allen felt as if someone punched him in his stomach, it was really that long? The silverette had to sit down on the floor of his subconscious before his legs gave out from beneath him. A whole year?! How would he be able to go back to normal after this? Let alone, how could he face Mana and Neah if he came out of this?

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, you didn't know and no one could expect you to know. Now stand up so we can get you out of this dreary place." The 15th said, hoisting Allen up by pulling on the teen's arms. The silverette got up numbly before shaking it off, determination replacing the hopelessness in his eyes. There was _no_ way he was going to rot in his subconscious for ever.

"That's the spirit! Now just be sure to stick close to us and we'll have you out of here in no time~!" the Heart said in a jolly tone. It seemed as if that was the only emotion he was capable of showing, extremely creepy happiness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The trio seemed to walk for an eternity; occasionally Allen would unintentionally wander off and get lost, only to have the 15th or the Heart find him in some odd looking place. It took longer than it should have, but they eventually made it to a break in the blurriness.

"Ok just keep walking in a straight line and you'll eventually come to your inner world. I believe that you should be able to find your way back from there right?" the 15th asked with a hint of doubt laced into his voice. It was nice to know that the two of them had such confidence in his sense of direction…never mind. Allen thanked the two…entities who made him doubt his sanity and continued on his way, secretly hoping to himself that he wouldn't get lost again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Everything hurt, especially his abdomen. Instinctively his grip tightened on what ever was in his hand but let go just as fast since it took too much energy. Instead, the silverette focused his energy on the simple task of opening his eyes. It took a bit of time, but after some self motivating he was able to at least crack them open. Light flooded into his sensitive eyes, causing a pained filled groan to escape his lips, but it wasn't a natural sound. It was only then that Allen realized that there was a breathing tube inside of his throat.

"Allen?! Oh God Allen your finally awake!" he heard Neah yell before his Uncle realized his situation. "Oh, oh! Hold on, I'll get that tube out. Hold on a second." the piece of cylindrical plastic dryly slid out of the silverette's throat, causing him to almost gag on the offending object. Again, he absolutely_ hated_ anything to do with hospitals. Allen felt a hand rest on his shoulder, judging by the size it was most likely Mana's.

"Allen? Son? Can you hear me?" Allen's heart shot up into his soar throat, Mana had just called him his son. The silverette attempted to speak, but the only noise that escaped his throat was a strangled raspy noise. Neah seemed to understand and handed his nephew a glass of much needed ice water while Mana drew the curtains closed. Allen drank the water greedily; his stomach had already alerted him to its presence since it felt as if he was dying.

"H-hey you g-guys. L-long time no s-see." He croaked out. It hurt just to _talk_.

"Don't talk yet! I'll go get one of the doctors to come and evaluate you. **Stay here**." Neah said firmly before he and his brother ran out of the room to share the news and get a doctor. Allen relaxed back onto his pillow; it seemed as if he had made it after all. _Thanks you guys_, the silverette thought to the two inside of his head. He got a duo 'you're welcome' back causing a soft smile to dance across his lips. He was finally back, and he wasn't planning to leave again anytime soon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is as short as it is! Please forgive me! But I did update _Seven Deadly Sins_ so hopefully that'll make up for some things. Thanks again to those of you who actually bothered to review, they make my day. I will be continuing the Omake's if that's ok to you reader's that is. I'm sorry if the 15th and the Heart seem to be OC's I did fix the summary to fit that. What do you think their names should be? I think calling them the 15th and the Heart will eventually seem redundant. So yea, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Allen went through many different tests; the doctors were completely baffled as to why the supposed-to-be-in-a-coma teen was up and conscious as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't in a coma for a year. Usually coma patients had to go through extreme physical therapy in order to be able to function as they once had, even if Allen was a Noah, there was no way he could recover that fast. It was a medical impossibility.

"For the last time Neah, I'm perfectly fine. the only pain I'm feeling is from my stomach, I swear I can eat a farm right now." Allen said; trying to pry his worried Uncle from his arm, he was lucky that Mana wasn't there right now. He was discussing 'important' business with the Earl. Allen practically dragged him and his dead-weight of an Uncle to the dining room so he could finally get some solid food into his stomach. The silverette pushed open the double wooden doors, expecting it to be deserted, and was surprised when he was greeted with the sight of his loving, crazy, psychopathic family.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Allen~!" Road squealed and hugged the teen by his neck, Sheryl came up to him, sobbing, and dropped to his knees so he could efficiently sob into his nephew's shirt. Tyki laughed at one of his many brothers antics, as Lulu Bell cracked the first smile she had had for ages. Maashiima ruffled his little brother's hair as Wisely patted his shoulder in a sympathetic way.

"It's finally time you woke up, you were asleep for a rather long time don't you think?" Wisley laughed out, watching as the teen got buried underneath the growing pile of family members.

"Hey, not my fault. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to eat." Allen said, suddenly appearing by his chair on the other side of the room instead of being under the pile of bodies like everyone had thought.

"But-. You-. Huh!?" the Noah's stumbled across their words, they had momentarily forgotten about their youngest member's abilities.

"Food?" Allen asked as sweetly and innocently as he could, even throwing the puppy dog eyes in there for good measure. It was time to catch up on a years worth of food he wasn't able to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"You do know that _something_ must have happened to make Allen wake up right? I mean, people don't just pop out of a coma like 'hey, got food?' it's just not like that." Mana said, worrying about his adopted son's status. He was in the Earl's work room; he was preparing to put the Level 5 to the test, wanting to send it out to see how it would function in a battlefield.

"Shouldn't you just be happy that Allen's awake? Why make something out of nothing? He's obviously fine so shouldn't that be enough?" the overly grinning man asked. The Earl could smile at just about anything, and it was worse when he actually smiled for a reason.

"Yes, but I have this nagging feeling that _something's_ not right here, and that it'll affect us in the near future." Mana said cryptically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

At the Black Order:

A certain one eyed rabbit and samurai were stuck doing messenger duty for Komui. Which, to say in the least, was worse than their failed mission. With all of the twists and turns it was almost impossible to tell exactly where you were. Unless, that is, you had photographic memory or an abnormal sense of direction.

"This is your fault." Kanda kissed out after completing yet another task for the crazy scientist, this time he was delivering a bow of God knows what to Reever who shuddered in disgust.

"Come on Yu! How is this my fault?!" Lavi whined out, instantly meeting Mugen…yet again.

"_Never_ say my name, you got that? Baka Usagi." Lavi managed out a small nod, Kanda was more sensitive lately due to his failed mission. Lavi had realized that fact a moment too late. The samurai huffed as he swirled around, his pony tail following his movements like a shadow.

"You really need to lighten up." Lavi whispered under his breath, thinking that the samurai didn't hear him, but thought otherwise when he was pinned to the wall via Mugen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen was walking around the perimeter of the Noah property, hoping to rehabilitate his stamina, when he came across a strange. There was a little human girl, crouched down and sobbing. She had black hair that was tied back in pigtails, and when she glanced up at Allen she revealed her startling sky blue eyes. The silverette stared in awe at the child; he had never seen such a _vibrant_ color of blue before. He was about to go and comfort her, when his left eye acted up. Tears streamed out of Allen's un-seeing silver eyes, why? The girl in front of him was an akuma, one that he had never seen before. The soul that was usually bound to the akuma was missing, as if it was never there in the first place. By now, the little girl had ceased her crying and was currently approaching the silverette at a threatening slow pace.

"Allen! Get away from her!" he heard Neah yell out, instinctively he jumped backwards, saving himself from yet another life threatening injury. The girl was already trying to attack him again, barely giving the teen a chance to recover. Neah tried to help his nephew, seeing how the teen was getting tired already, but was forced to stay at a distance due to the girl's projectile attacks. The musician just couldn't piece it together, the girl seemed to be an akuma, but didn't behave like one at all.

"Enough." A relaxed yet secretively powerful voice rand out across the field, the girl instantly halted in her movements.

"Earl, what's going on here?" the duo demanded angrily. How dare he put them in danger like that?

"Oh I'm sorry you two. This is the new level 5 I've been working on." He said, placing a hand on the girl's head. "She managed to escape before I could work on her not trying to kill Noah's or other akuma's, besides that, she's all set to participate in the filed." The Earl informed. That seemingly innocent little girl who couldn't be more than eight years old was an akuma? The Earl must be either a totally insane person (which was a high possibility) or was secretly smart and had a plan like he usually did for everything he did (which was also a high possibility) The Earl had swung the Level 5 over his shoulder like a sack of flour, the girl's face remained emotionless, and headed back to his workshop to fix the little kinks in the girl's programming.

The Uncle and nephew glanced at the girl again before smiling; it would be fun to see the exorcist's reaction to their newest toy.

**A/N: Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? Sorry if they are, life's been busy and apparently my internet security system will expire tomorrow so I have to find a new way to post. Why do thing have to be so difficult? To those of you who were wondering, the _Seven Deadly Sin_'s fanfic will be a Yullen, it won't be anything…descriptive, but it'd be more like Kanda being an overly protective bf and Allen being more like Allen. So I wrote a speech for AcaDeca today, it's about zombies X3. THEY CAN EXIST! But seriously people?! What happened to all my reviewers? This makes me sad . So there will be a great fight scene coming up, I'm pretty sure that this fanfic wont be as long as _A Twisted War_ but don't hold me to that because honestly? I don't know; I just go with whatever feels right. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review pretty please with sugar on top~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

"Kanda?" the samurai's eye slightly twitched. "Kaandaa?" maybe if he just ignored him then he'd go away. "KAAAAAAANDAAAAAAA!" he felt something poke his cheek. "KandaKandaKandaKandaKandaKan daKanda!" the annoying person kept poking the samurai, was he seriously trying to die? "KANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAN DAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAK ANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAND AKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKA NDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDA KANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAN DAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAK ANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAND AKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKA NDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDA KANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAN DAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAK ANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAND AKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKA NDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDA KANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKAN DAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAKANDAK ANDAKANDAKANDAYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BAKA USAGI!? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!" Kanda exploded; his sword was pressed up against the redhead's neck, applying just enough pressure to cause a line of blood appear.

"H-Hey Kanda." Lavi nervously chuckled. "Heheh, well you see, Komui wanted to see you." The samurai was currently attempting to have his daily dose of meditation, key word; was. People in the Black Order all knew that trying to contact the samurai at any time of day wasn't a smart idea, _especially_ during his meditating. It was the only thing preventing him from going on a murderous killing rampage.

"And pray tell, _why_ couldn't this wait until I was done?" he ground out in forced patience.

"Um, heheh, I could've waited until later, eheh, sorry Y-Kanda." Lavi gave a shaky smile, miserably trying to cover up his slip. It was obvious that Kanda had noticed the redhead's mistake but tried with all of his pride to not chop the rabbit up, there was no way he was going back to being _ messenger_ for Komui.

"I'll give you five seconds to run, then you better hide somewhere _real_ good because if I find you." Kanda's eyes narrowed and a threatening smirk slowly appeared on his face, Lavi didn't need to be told twice, he was gone in less than a second. Damn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The Walker family had their full attention on what the Earl was doing, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why did you put that there instead of there?" Allen asked the Earl, pointing at the screw that he just put in.

"Because Allen, that isn't a hole for screws, that's the hole for bullets to come out of." The Earl talked in a slow, clear tone of voice, making sure that the silverette understood what he said. Allen noticed this and puffed his cheeks out in a pout.

"You're such a meanie!" the silverette yelled before storming out of the room, the other two Walkers stifled their laughter. Allen headed towards the kitchen so he could get some dango to eat while reading H.P. Lovecraft's horror collection. As he neared the kitchen that emanated a lovely aura of pastries, he spotted a familiar mop of white hair like his own. Of course, him being the Noah of Mischief, he creped up behind said Noah and without a sound clamped his hands down on his shoulders, causing him to scream out in fright.

"What the hell!? Allen? Why did you do that?!" Wisely was holding a cup of hot tea, and when Allen scared him, he accidentally spilled it all over his lap. Yeah, it hurt.

"Sorry~! I just couldn't resist~!" Allen sang out before skipping to the kitchen for his beloved dango. If he had lingered for a moment more, he would've caught the look of deviousness that briefly crossed Wisely's face.

"Here you are, Lord Noah." The akuma chef handed the silverette a platter that was _piled_ high with sticks of mitarashi dango. Allen fell in love at first sight. As he was exiting the kitchen he didn't notice the trip wire until it was too late. Down he went and his precious dango spilled onto the ground. The silverette sat there for a while, disbelief filled his eyes, there was no way that just happened. He heard Wisely break out laughing behind him, so _he_ was responsible for his desert's death.

"Sorry Allen, I just couldn't help it." Wisely laughed out, but slowed to a halt once he noticed his little brother's shoulders shaking. "Allen? Are you ok? Don't cry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Trying to apologize he placed a hand on his fellow silverette's shoulder. Instantly Allen's hand clamped down on his brother's wrist, turning his head just enough to see him out of the corner of his eye, Allen revealed the mischievous smile on his face. Wisely used his other hand to face-palm, he just walked into his little brother's trap.

"Oh Wisely~, I think I need to teach you why you shouldn't mess with my dango." Allen turned completely, revealing multiple copies of himself.

"Note to self: don't mess with dango of any kind." Wisely murmured to himself as he backed away from the slowly approaching army of Allen's. yea, definitely not smart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"What happened to you?" Tyki asked Wisely, they were currently in the mansion's infirmary. The Portuguese was currently bandaging one of the many wounds that riddled his relative's body.

"Nothing." Wisely growled out, turning his head in a vain effort to hide his growing blush of embarrassment.

"Allen?" Tyki guessed, laughing when Wisely turned an even darker shade of red. "I knew it. You messed with his dango didn't you?" at his nephew's silence he laughed harder. "That's the number one thing you don't do in this household, the twins tried that three years ago. Let's just say, compared to your injuries, you got off easy." Wisely roughly swallowed, Allen just seemed to be so innocent though! No one could've guesses that he could be that…vicious! Wisely hissed out in pain as Tyki tightened his bandages too tightly. Tyki wore a smirk as he finished bandaging the wounded silverette, yes this would be the talk of the house for….less than an hour. Considering how crazy his family was, there was no doubt that more bizarre events will happen later in the day. After all it was only the afternoon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Ok my dears~! It's that time again, go to the Black Order and remind them just who holds all of the cards in this game. They've been getting too confident lately, it's time they remember their place in this world." the Earl sang out as he shooed them out the front door. Allen gave a quizzical look to Neah, hoping that his Uncle would be able to explain what was happening, but all he got in return was a shake of the head. Something was going on that they weren't telling him.

"Oh not you Allen, you need to stay here." The Earl called out when he made a move to leave along with the others.

"But Earl! I want to go too! Why won't you tell me what the others are doing?" Allen tried to use his puppy do eyes, but the Earl just simply turned around.

"Now, now you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat~." With that the pudgy man started to walk down the narrow hallway.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Allen said with a devious grin proudly splayed across his face. No one could hide anything from the Noah of Mischief. Nothing.

**A/N: This one's longer than the others! But it's longer than the last few! Again, reviews people?! I miss having my inbox full of review notices. It puts a little flutter in my heart. A skip in my step, how ever you want to say it. Oh! IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE ANY PAIRINGS THE SAME DIRECTIONS APPLY FROM A TWISTED WAR. Just tell me somewhere who you want to be paired with who, and anything else you can think of. _Seven Deadly Sins_ will be updated about three times a week, sorry but I can't manage two stories at once so that's the best I can do right now. You'd think I'd learn from _Yet Another War_ that I had to take down? Oh well, some lessons are harder to learn than others. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Please please please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky." Allen tip toed into the ark gate he just summoned, he was so glad that Neah gave him some control over the ark. It certainly came in handy at times. "Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky, sneak, sneak, I'm a ninja. No one can see me. I'm nothing but the breeze in the wind. Completely undetectable." Allen murmured to himself. little did he know that there was a certain pink umbrella following him.

"Allen, Lero! You know you're supposed to stay here, Lero! The Earl will ground you once he finds out, Lero!" ah, of course the Earl would have Lero surveillance him. So close to.

The devious glint reappeared in the silverette's eye, "Oh thank you Lero. I'm glad I can depend on you to watch after me. without your help I would've definitely gotten in trouble with the Earl." He mocked. Though Lero didn't realize this and start to lead (or is it float) the way back to the manor, unaware of the teen approaching him. In a split second the umbrella was completely mummified in silver duct tape. Duct tape fixes everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Komui, they're back." One of the members of the science division reported solemnly. The head chief sighed in dismay, they just had to rub it in their face didn't they.

"Come out you pathetic worms!" the twins yelled in unison. It was obvious that they were having _way_ to much fun.

"Calm down you idiots." Wisely smacked the two on the back of their heads, causing them to fall face first into a puddle of mud.

"You're going to die!" "Yea, die, die!" Jasdevi, always a pair in everything. It got quite annoying after a while. They tried to dislodge their faces from the ground only to have it shoved deeper when Tyki and Neah stepped on their heads as they walked by.

"Shut up you two, we're here for business." Tyki snapped. The rest of the family left the unconscious twins in the mud and continued to the Black Order.

"What are you doing here? You have no reason to come here." Komui snapped out. His patience was short lived when it came to his least favorite group of people.

"We were thinking the same thing only a few days back. What were the group of people who we defeated only last year, be trying to attack our home? What do you think?" Neah asked in mock curiosity to Komui, said scientist gritted his teeth and glared in anger once he realized the answer to his question, they came to teach them a lesson.

"You got that right, Mr. Barrette." Wisely said from the back of the group. His demonic eyes were proudly open upon his forehead, obviously trespassing into Komui's mind. That bastard. "Hey that wasn't very nice!" the oldest silverette called out with a pout.

"Not now, Wisely. We're only here for a little…example." Neah said with a smirk. Yes a little example, but a lasting impact.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen was indeed a sneaky little imp. Not only did he manage to evade the akuma's who were sent to search for him, he also successfully avoided the Earl. But his efforts proved futile when the Level 5 was sent after him. he was currently being dragged by the collar of his shirt by the seemingly innocent robot.

Allen allowed the robot to drag him for a few minutes before remembering something helpful, "Hey I order you to let me go." Allen tried. The silverette remembered that the Earl was fixing the bugs in the prototype and the list of people who could or could not order it around.

"Sorry, Master Earl's order's override yours." The girl reported in an empty voice, obviously there were still some bugs that needed to be worked out. The silverette sighed, he had to go to his last resort. Allen swung his arms straight above his head, slipping out of the imprisoning shirt, and took of down the streets of the ark half-naked. Showing off his scarred abs, including his newest addition that was located on the lower part of his abs. It took the robot a few minutes to realize that her prisoner was gone, and by then the silverette had already disappeared into the confusing maze of the ark. Such a troublesome boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Laughter filled the piano room on the ark, the source of it? A silverette who was currently rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter, he was laughing so hard that it actually started to hurt. The reason? He gave the Level 5 the slip and now not only was every akuma looking for him, but even the Earl. Yet even with the massively huge search group that was searching for him, not _one_ had found him yet. And the best part? Allen had a visual on everyone who was in the search family, which made it _that_ that much better. Between the akuma's who were sobbing in a corner due to all of the fruitless places they've checked, and the Level 5 and Earl who had gotten so pissed that they destroyed every building that they've already checked, but the demolished building rebuilt itself causing more frustration from the searching group. God, it was just too rich. Allen went into yet another laughing fit. Forgetting the reason why he went into hiding in the first place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

During their search, the Earl and Level 5 paused at an out of place sound. It sounded like…laughing? The two searched the area to find the source, but discovered nothing. Where was the noise coming from? It seemed to come from all around, especially from above. Stupid Noah of Mischief and his stupid abilities. It made their search so unfair, searching for a Noah of Mischief inside of their domain? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Impossible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Enough, I think they got our _message_." Toraido said, being the Noah of Judge, he dictated when they start their punishment, and when the punishment ends. It took a few minutes, but the Noah family re-assembled and disappeared through the white door of the ark, Neah being the last one to go through but was halted.

"Is the Moyashi even alive?" Kanda asked, he was supporting himself on Mugen as he tried to hobble his way to his enemy.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that information. Nor are you permitted to even question about him. Why do you even car in the first place? After all, _you_ were the one who out him in that condition in the first place." Leaving the samurai to think about that, the Uncle stepped through the ark's gate which proceeded to disappear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Where's Allen?" was the first question that escaped Neah's lips when he confronted the Earl. Said man punched a hole in a nearby wall, which immediately patched itself up. Oh, _that's_ where he was. Neah smirked and disappeared through a random door, when the others went to follow, he was gone.

A simple entry way appeared in one of the walls in the piano room, and in walked Neah Walker. As silently as he could, the Uncle strode over to the couch. Allen was curled up on the small couch, with an absolutely adorable look on his face. Neah vowed yet again, he wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt his nephew. Ever.

**A/N: I have an absolutely AMAZING idea for the ending, I can't wait…though some of you may or may not hate me it'll be ooberly awesome. Oh! Shout out to Tiger123! I'd like for you to update _uncompleted mission_ if it isn't too much trouble. I'm searching for fanfic's or manga's to read, ooberly bored when I have free time! So yea, so far I'm planning on NOT doing any pairings but it can change with the responses I get. I won't be able to update on Friday due to my grandparents coming over, anyone want to trade places? . I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	9. Omake 2

Omake 2:

"I don't believe that Komui dared to do this." Kanda muttered under his breath. He was currently lying down on the therapist type couch a glare glued to his face.

"Now, how does that make you feel?" Lavi asked. He was sitting on the chair parallel to the couch, a clip board in his hands and his legs crossed.

"You did _not_ just say that." The samurai yelled and sent yet another swarm of hell's insects at the redhead. Maybe letting him keep Mugen wasn't such an ideal thing to do, the redhead wondered as he narrowly dodged yet another attack. The insects ended up hitting the back of the chair, adding to the already huge hole that was caused by previous attacks.

"Ok so I see that it's time for a break from share-your-thoughts, why don't we move onto trust exercises?" Kanda shot into a sitting position. He did not just say what he thought he said. _Trust_ exercises.

"NO." the samurai said with complete certainty. He was _never_ _ever_ going to do that, ever!

"Yes~! Come here Yu~! It's time for trust falls, don't worry I'll catch you~!" fat chance.

**To Be Continued…again…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Allen woke up with the most adorable yawn, like a cat in a way. Neah squealed at his nephew's cuteness, he was playing random tunes on his piano as a way to occupy himself until his nephew woke up.

Said silverette was immediately glomped by his…strange Uncle, "N-Neah?! What the hell!?" Allen roughly shoved the musician off of him, an embarrassed blush steadily growing on his face. Neah landed awkwardly on the floor, but it didn't deter him in popping back up and attempting to squeeze his nephew to death.

"I missed you~!" the crazed Uncle squeezed, if possible, the silverette tighter with a very 'manly' squeal.

"Get…off…Gah!" Allen managed to pry his face off of his Uncle's chest but not the rest of his body. "What's with you today? You're _overly_ affectionate?!" this seemed to be the wrong question to ask as his Uncle's grip on him slackened and the older man slowly slumped to the ground, a thick cloud of gloom hanging over him. Was this man bipolar or something? "Neah? You ok?"

"MANA'S GOOONNNNNNNEEE!" waterfalls of tears exploded from his Uncle's eyes as he cried in a un-Neah like manner.

"Gone? Gone where?" Allen asked in panic, gripping the soaked front of his Uncle's suit.

"G-Gone…to….the….BEACH! WITHOUT MEEEEEEE!" he went back into a crying fit. Allen had to sit there for a second…the beach? This whole thing was about a beach trip? Seriously? He wanted to go to the beach too!

"Come on Neah, we have a beach to get to." With newly found determination, Allen took the left side of the piano while his Uncle took the right, he was done with his sobbing fit and was ready to join his nephew in his mischievousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"NEAH YOU IDIOOOOOOTTTT!" the duo had successfully located the beach Mana was currently at, and Allen let Neah do the honors of opening a gate at said beach. Little did he know, his Uncle had _horrible_ pinpointing skills. Thus leading to their current situation. The two were falling, at incredibly fast rates, towards the salty ocean water that just so happened to be a good 20 yards below them. Allen flinched as his body smacked into the surface, his body instantly sinking deep into the ocean. Looking to the side he saw his Uncle suffering the same fate. The damned idiot. Once his decent into the cold iciness of the water had slowed down, the silverette swam upwards, he wasn't one who enjoyed the harshness of the ocean's water. He and his Uncle broke through the surface at the same time, both taking in much needed air.

"There's *gasp* not even *gasp* and land *gasp* in sight *gasp*!" the silverette coughed out. Glaring at his Uncle accusingly when he had the chance.

"Whoopsies?" Neah feigned innocence. As if. Allen just rolled his eyes as another ark gate appeared between them. This time _he_ was doing the pinpointing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Mana's eyes narrowed, was that just a flash he saw in the distance? nah, he shook his head, it couldn't be. The clown turned back to the waitress who was serving him a coconut cocktail inside an actual coconut shell. He _loved_ it when he took his personal breaks. Mana leaned back, one hand behind his head, and sipped on his beverage, just enjoying the natural sounds and relaxing. The whoosh of the waves, the caw's from the birds, the soft crunching of sand under the waitress's retreating feet, and of course the yelling of Allen and his brother...wait what? Mana bolted upright, spiting out his drink in shock as his two family members came running at him both angry looking. Not good.

"MANA FUCKING WALKER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOU TWO LOVING FAMILY MEMBERS BEHIND WHEN YOU GO ON A RELAXING TRIP TO THE _BEACH_!" Neah raged, Allen snickering behind him. So _that's_ what this was about.

"I'm sorry Neah, if you like you can join me now. Pull up a chair, enjoy the relaxing natural sounds, and sip on a coconut." Mana offered. The waitress, who was obviously an Akuma, automatically set up two chairs, one on either side of Mana. Who were they to refuse their relative's request?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Come on Yu~! Just this once? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee !?" Lavi was back, again, great.

"For the last time, baka Usagi. N.O!" Kanda cleanly sliced through one of the training dummies with Mugen. The weapon was the only thing he could stand. That, and soba. The two mixed together? Kanda's personal heaven.

"Come on Kanda~! Please? See I even said your last name this time! If I promise not to bug you during the whole trip will you come?" the redhead tried. This caused the samurai to actually pause and contemplate on what the rabbit said, the _whole_ trip? Well It couldn't hurt right? The ocean had some places that were ideal training spots, even some mediating spots as well.

"Che." Kanda stalked off. Lavi stared at his self-proclaimed best friend questioningly.

"Was that a yes?!" knowing Kanda, it was. The redhead gave a fist pump and skipped off to prepare for a 'fun' day ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Flashback:

_The smell of blood hit his nostrils. _His_ blood. It came from the wound in his abdomen which was still pierced with the deadly blade. Damned BaKanda and his dirty tricks. Seeing as the samurai wasn't going to extract his blade any time soon, he pushed himself off of the strip of metal and fell to his knees. Yeah that wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Allen vaguely registered that he was being lifted into strong arms and carried off. When he cracked open his dulling silver orbs he saw it was Neah. Neah? He needed to tell him something. Something important. No, he couldn't black out yet. No!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Allen, Allen wake up!" the silverette came back to consciousness to find both Mana and Neah shaking him awake.

"Finally you're up, we were starting to worry. You looked as if you were having a nightmare." Mana said, breathing a sigh of relief. Allen calmed his racing heart beat, his memories felt all too real. Luckily it was only a memory and he wasn't living through that event yet again.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. But I'm fine now." Allen gave them a shaky smile. Before they could interrogate them, he cut them off. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my mind. I'll be back in a bit." With that the silverette jogged out of view. A look of uncertainty leaked onto his face. Stupid emotions, betraying him like that. The silverette kept running until he reached the start of the dense forest, then continued by a slow walk on the beaten trail. He hiked five miles no problem and stumbled across a cliff opening. Seemed isolated enough, but not as empty as he liked. As Allen drew closer his body went rigid, the person had long cobalt blue hair and was sitting cross legged in a meditative position, and his eyes shut blocking his steely blue eyes from the world.

Yu Kanda, the one who tried to end him.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it will be eventful in the next chapter don't worry. I'm just typing this up really quickly so that it'll be at least something you can read. To Tiger723 I feel so honored to have one of your chapters dedicated to me, thanks a ton. To my other reader, don't worry, I'm going through everyone's stories, if you don't mind, so I can read some new fanfic. I would love to hear from you guys what you want to see in this story so please tell me! I'm NOT playing favorites ok? Well not completely! There should be another Omake out after tomorrow's chapter either then or on Thursday. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Please Please Review!? I got less than five for the previous chapter and I know there is a LOT of people reading this so come on!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Yu Kanda, known as a cold hearted bastard who mercilessly kills akuma and _always_ complete his mission, one way or another. Best exorcist the Black Order has, but also the most coldest. Having been dragged here by the only person who can mess with the deadly samurai and live to tell about it, he took to meditating in the farthest, secluded place away from the redhead. The damned pest. Though it wasn't _all_ bad, the fresh smell of salt from the ocean, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below was an ideal setting for meditation.

About three hours after he started meditating, Kanda felt someone's presence from behind him, figuring it was just the Usagi who came to bug him he let it slide and prepared himself for the overly happy attack. But when none came, Kanda cracked open one eye and looked over his shoulder to see what the idiot was doing. What a surprise he got when low and behold, Allen Walker was standing there instead. The silverette was stiff and wide eyed; his breaths came in short panicked gasps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Flashback:

_A satisfied grin worked its way onto the samurai's face as he felt his Mugen puncture through his opponent's body. Finally. He watched to see what the bean sprout would do, not extracting his blade _quite_ yet. Then the idiot did a….well an idiotic move and pushed himself off of the sword and stagger. No he didn't fall yet; he drew it out for as long as possible before _eventually_ falling to the ground like a rag doll. Idiotic Moyashi, he always head to be so damned dramatic with everything he did. Such a nuisance. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kanda furrowed his brows, what was with the bean sprout? It seemed as if he were…afraid? Of who?

"Oi! Moyashi! What's wrong with you?" that's the closest that Kanda will ever get to showing that he was concerned for someone. His voice seemed to make the silverette flinch and take several steps back. Now that was odd? The samurai stood up and started to walk towards the strange silverette.

"S-Stay back!" Allen yelled out in the most intimidating voice he could muster up, which didn't amount to much, just a strangled squeak at best.

"Baka Moyashi, what the hell's gotten into you?" Kanda tried to get closer but immediately stopped when Neah materialized next to the frightened silverette.

"Found you Allen~! What was taking you so-" Neah stopped his squealing rant as he saw just _who_ it was that Allen was frightened of. "How _dare_ you show your face again after what you did! Do you have a death wish?" Neah hissed out, he was trying to subtly push his shaking nephew behind him so he would be able to protect him better. Kanda's eyes narrowed, there was something obviously wrong with the Moyashi, but with his overly-protective Uncle targeting him, he'd most likely not be able to question as to what it was. Che, such a hassle.

"Whatever, I was going anyways. I advise for you to back off of me or else." Kanda left the silent threat lingering in his place as he promptly disappeared from view.

"You alright Allen?" Neah asked his nephew who gave him a shaky smile in an attempt the reassure him.

"Just fine Neah, let's get back to Mana huh?" Allen turned and led the way back to their spot on the beach. Neah hesitated before trailing after him, making a mental note to have the Earl do a check-up on the silverette once they returned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah brought his nephew to the Earl's office the moment they arrived back at the manor, he already told Mana his plans and worries and his brother agreed seeing that there was no harm in a simple check up.

But that 'simple' checkup took more than three hours to finish, and when the wooden door opened it wasn't Allen who came out, but the Earl.

"Is there something wrong?" Neah and Mana asked in harmony. There had to be something wrong if the Earl didn't let Allen come out.

"I'm not too sure as to how to put this, but it turns out that Allen is suffering from partial memory loss." The chubby man said solemnly, his ever present grin seemed to droop a bit.

"What do you mean he has _partial_ memory loss?" Mana asked, starting to freak due to his fatherly attachment he has with the silverette.

"Allen, how do I put this? Allen can remember _some_ things, but others, it's blocked from his memory. He remembers the family members just fine, and who he is. It's just that he seems to have forgotten about the final battle, and also _everyone_ on the opposing side who had something to do with it. I'm not sure if his condition is permanent or not, I'm going to have Road and Wisely check on that considering their abilities. Until then, I'm sorry to say but, I can't tell you anything else about his condition. Though on the up side, his loss in memories shouldn't prevent him from doing his everyday stuff, it's just that, don't let him come in contact with the Black Order again, ok?" with that the Earl walked away towards his bedroom, most likely to shed his disguise and get some much needed rest, it had been a long day for all of them. The Walker brother's looked at each other before nodding in determination. They wouldn't let Allen suffer just because of some missing memories.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Kanda what's wrong? You just up and left the beach suddenly! You promised to stay there until it was time to leeaavveee!" Lavi whined tugging on his friend's ponytail, almost getting his head cut off in reward.

"Shut the hell up, baka Usagi." Kanda glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Moyashi was there today."

Lavi's eyes…eye went wide with disbelief, "No way, you mean Allen? How's that possible?" the redhead pushed his face into the samurai's obviously not knowing death when he saw it.

"Che. I thought you didn't want to hear the plan because of your whole 'bookman' duty." Kanda remarked, obviously tempting the redhead by dangling juicy information in front of him.

"Awe! Come on! That's so mean of you!" Lavi whined, like a denied puppy dog. Stupid rabbit. Kanda whacked said person on the head with his beloved sword, most likely giving his sword the idiotitist just by coming in contact with the overly fiery head, and sat down on one of the couches in the lounge.

After a while of going through multiple plans the samurai thought of the perfect one.

"Baka Usagi, how is your covert skills?"

**A/N: Sorry it's short again, long story though so I won't explain. Thank you again for the chapter dedication Tiger723 and shout out to MiniFFR great job on _One Rain Drop Raises the Sea_ really enjoyed you latest chapter, same with Tiger723, keep up the good work you two! Now question time! What should the names be for the 15th and the heart?**

**Polls:**

**No Pairings-2**

**Yullen-1**

**Cast your votes, I do not own D. Gray-Man! Review please!**


	12. Omake 3

Omake 3:

"How does that feel?" Kanda asked, a devilish smirk clearly presented on his features.

"Painful." Lavi Bookman whimpered out, he was currently hanging upside down from the window. By his toes.

"Good." The samurai approved. He double checked the knots before turning away to exit the room.

"Yu? YU! You're going to untie me right? Right!" Lavi spazed, he started to squirm but stopped when he felt the rope on his ties tighten.

"It's a trust _fall_ baka Usagi. Do you trust me?" Lavi heard Kanda chuckle? It was never good if _the_ Yu Kanda chuckle. It was like the start of the apocalypse.

"Heheh, very funny Yuu. You should let me up now. Kanda?" the redhead vaguely heard the click of the door opening.

"Meet you at the bottom, Usagi."

**THE END…ish**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

_Panic gripped the very being of a certain silverette. Darkness overcame him in waves. What was going on? Where was he? Allen Walker turned around sharply as he heard small footsteps running from behind him. Was some one else with him?_

_ "H-Hello?" the teen called out hesitantly. His heart beat sped up with fear and adrenaline flooded his veins. Was he dead? No, death couldn't have been this boring. , The footsteps returned, but this time they seemed closer, more menacing as well, for they have become heavier and harsher. Allen's eyes narrowed, he was not going to be bested by an unknown enemy who was most likely just a figment of his imagination. The silverette started to walk in a completely random direction, but as the footsteps got larger and louder he started to run. He didn't know when, but he suddenly started to run a wet ground, but since it was pitch black he couldn't see just what. Allen kept on running, and running, and running, eventually seeing a speck of white ahead. Is that where his subconscious was? It was better than his current situation so he pushed himself to run towards it faster, faster and faster until he hit a wall? Allen turned around to try and get away but ran into yet another wall, what? Turning in a full circle he found that he was boxed in by pure white walls. What was going on? A scream pierced through the darkness causing the silverette to flinch, who was that? His silver pools widened in fear as blood splatter bathed the white wall with its crimson liquid. No, it couldn't be this, not again! Allen backed away from the middle of his cage, already knowing what was coming next, but trying to avoid it either way. The silverette screamed out as a bloody blade came at him._

"Allen! Allen wake up!" silver eyes flew open as his chest rose and fell in quick, shallow gasps. Neah stood above him in worry; it seemed as if this was happening too much for either of their liking.

"Another nightmare?" the silverette asks, causing his Uncle to look at his with worry.

"You don't remember?"

Allen shook his head, "Not a thing, just some leftover emotions that was caused by the dream. Fear mostly." The albino runs a hand through his hair, trying to keep the faint trembling of his hands a secret from his Uncle.

"That's…ok I guess. Let's go get you some breakfast huh?" Allen immediately brightens at the mention of food and was already out the door. What Neah really wanted to say was that it _wasn't_ good, not good in the least. It seems as if the silverette's memories were trying to fight their way back to him, but _something_ was preventing them from staying, causing the silverette to only be able to see what they were in dream land but when he wakes up, the dream is forgotten. Maybe he could get Road to look for the reason when she and Wisely goes into his nephew's mind. This was something to truly be feared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kanda was ready to just get it over with and kill Lavi. Said redhead was currently dangling from the window ledge because being the idiot that he was, fell off his hammer half way up and was now stuck without a way to get down, making the samurai find a way to save him before the idiotic rabbit got them caught. Don't get him wrong now, if Kanda had a choice he would've just left the redhead to his demise considering the fact that said person was just a hindrance in his life and it would do him more good to just leave him there, but if he did then he'd have to deal with the bloody aftermath as to why he was out in the first place, and why the redhead was dead.

"Hurry up Yu! My arms are starting to get tired!" Lavi called out, his fingers were visibly trembling.

"Don't call me by my first name baka Usagi! Che, you're such a weakling." Kanda climbed up one of the vines on the wall and pulled the annoying redhead up by his hair. Despite his cruel handlings, Lavi glomped him around the waist and wailed thank you's over and over again. "You better shut the hell up before I push you off this plat form." He threatened. Lavi grinned and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. What a simpleton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"How long do you think it'll take before they notice us?" Allen asked, he had his head propped up on his open palm and it was cocked sideways.

"I'll give them 30 minutes, unless you do something about it that is." Tyki teased, enjoying another cancer stick.

"Be right back~!" great he just had to go and put ideas in his sadistic little mind, but knowing him it had already been thought up before he even had the chance to bring it up.

"Take your time." He wasn't about to get involved in Allen's fights unless it was necessary. Though those exorcists were idiots for fighting in Allen's domain, they were doomed. The Portuguese watched as the silverette walked down to the struggling duo, yes he was walking on the air; he _was_ the Noah of Mischief after all.

"Hello you two~! Came to play with me?" the silverette fake cheered, jumping up and down in open air.

"How are you doing that?!" Lavi asked awe struck. His green eye wide with wonder and childlike fascination.

"Goddamned bean sprout and his freaky abnormal tricks." Kanda muttered, his eyes narrowed as he studied the silverette for any abnormalities and grumbled in frustration when he found none.

"So are you guys going to play with us~?" a shrill female voice rang out, Allen glanced up and scrambled to catch the oncoming body which was falling towards him at an alarming rate. "A-L-L-E-N~!" the body smashed into the poor silverette bringing them down twenty feet from his original spot.

"Road! What the hell?! What if I didn't catch you?!" Allen scolded the spiky haired girl that was in his arms.

Road giggled and hugged the teen around his neck, "I knew you'd catch me, you always do~! Anyways, you _are_ going to let me play with them too right?" she pouted at the silverette.

"Of course." Allen sighed out, knowing that it was useless to try to go against the girl.

"Thank you~!" during their exchange Kanda got more and more irritated. How _dare_ they ignore him.

"Hey! Dumb and dumber, either get up here and fight us or let me talk to the bean sprout. I'll even be _nice_ today and give him right back to you once we're finished talking. What do you say?" Kanda tried to throw in a smile, but gave up because it looked more like a snarl than what it was supposed to be.

"Why don't you take him up on his offer, eh Allen? Anyways, if he does end up trying to kill you, then we'll get to play with him, so really we'd play with them either way." Road proposed. The silverette seemed to mull over this for a moment before smiling at her then nodded an affirmative at the samurai, willing to hear what he wanted to say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Lavi couldn't believe his eye. Was this really happening? Not twenty feet away Kanda was standing talking to Allen, who was sitting down under a tree with his back propped up against the trunk. To anyone who didn't know the duo, this would've looked as if they were having a casual talk. But Lavi knew better, the two were tense and this should have never happened! Was the world ending or something!

Road watched in amusement as the redhead repeatedly smashed his head against the mansion's bricked wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"What do you _mean_ that you can't remember anything?!" Kanda exploded, punching the other side of the tree in frustration. Allen didn't voice it, but he could feel the power of the punch on the other side of the tree. And it was the biggest tree on the property!

"I mean what I said. Besides what's it matter to you anyways? Aren't you supposed to be my enemy?" Allen raised a questioning white eyebrow at the samurai who returned from his little tantrum.

Kanda slightly chewed on the bottom of his lip, debating if he should tell him, "We were supposed to finish this war together baka Moyashi, and you're the one who wanted to kill the Earl."

**A/N: I'm so very sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I'm sick again, it's just that due to my extremely high metabolism I'm technically 15 lbs underweight and my immune system is not as…strong as it's supposed to be, making me more vulnerable to viruses and sicknesses. Anyways, onto different news; WHAT SHOULD THE 15TH'S AND THE HEART'S NAMES SHOULD BE?! Please give me some ideas here, it'd be much appreciated. Polls time~:**

**No Pairings: 3**

**Yullen: 1**

**Allen X Neah: 1**

**Leave your votes and/or opinions and I'll add them to the polls. I Do Not Own D. Gray-Man! Review please~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Thick silence filled the still air between the two; the atmosphere between the two was so tense that they could hardly breathe, though they wouldn't let the other in on that fact.

"Don't even _joke_ about that." Allen's silver pools lost any trace warmth and kindness that was in them, making them steely cold. This was something that Kanda had never seen before, not even when they were fighting against each other, not even when the samurai had plunged his blade through his body. Why now?

"I'm not. It was _you_ who told _me_ about your plan. It was _you_ who found out the horrible truth about your so called _leader_. It was _you_ who wanted to save the human race." Kanda grabbed the silverette by the collar of his shirt and shook him roughly.

With the same dull unemotional eyes the silverette responded, "Heartache and sickness, it is the woe of human life. Their remedial life on this world is temporary at best. Dismay to this world or race that pursue trifle things." Allen ripped himself away form the samurai, "Money, lust, heartache. This is a waste of what they've been given. Why not make use of the world in its most efficient way? But no, that's not the question they ask. Instead they take the easy way out and just use up what they have." Allen glared harshly at the elder male, his silver pools filing with raw emotion. "Never mind a dying world and starving people. Never give, always take, it's their own consumerist way. Of course with all the wealth in the world they could ease world hunger, but they're all too greedy to give such a miniscule amount to the poverish." Tear's started to stream down now empty eyes, was this guy bipolar? "This world could be so much more beautiful. It's they who choose to leave it the way they do." The silverette growled out. Then surprisingly blinked, what was that?

"Oi, Moyashi. What's with you?" Kanda had his eye brows bunched together, and his expression was one who of complete confusion. What the hell just happened?

"I-I don't know. T-That wasn't me. I-It was the Heart I think. I need to go; I need to check on something, I need to go!" Allen's eyes widened and quickly walked towards the house.

"Wait, Moyashi!" Kanda wanted to follow him, something was obviously wrong, but was surrounded by floating deadly candles.

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He's rather unstable right now, besides I'm sure your friend is ready to go, and you've overstayed your welcome." Road said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Kanda spared the redhead a glance and immediately regretted it. Lavi was laying face down on the dirt next to the house and on a growing puddle of blood which seemed to be coming from his forehead, what an idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen was laying eagle spread on his bed, staring glossy eyed at the ceiling. What was that? When had the Heart been able to influence him that much? Or was it not the heart, what if it was the 15th? Allen closed his silver pools, when had his life became so complicated. He almost chuckled at that one; it became complicated the day he was born. A knocking of the door and the clattering of the doorknob disturbed the contemplating silverette.

"Allen? I know you're in there, you didn't need to lock the door you know, I understand that you want to be left alone. All I want to say is that there are some things we need to just understand, like how you know the family loves you without having to hear it because you can understand that. Anyways, be sure to get some sleep, I'll have one of the servants to bring you up some food in a bit." Allen listened silently as Neah's footsteps faded away down the hall.

"Thank you Neah." Allen whispered to the emptiness of the room. There was a faint smile that touched his lips; Neah was such a simple Uncle. He tells you what you already know and then leaves you to your own thoughts, the way that fixes everything. Allen smiled fully as he turned on his side and closed his eyes, embracing the call of sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Welcome back~! Did you miss us?" bleary silver eyes cracked open to two faces close to his own, very close. The silverette let out a startled yelp and scrambled backwards.

"What the hell!? Can't I go to sleep without you two bothering me in my supposed to be dreams?!" Allen cried out. How cruel could they get?

"That's why you're here. Unless you _want_ to have the nightmares." The silverette visibly cringed at the last word.

"Yes, we know _all_ about those, after all we live here. But I don't think that you want to talk about those, do you?" the 15th stated. Such a smartass.

"No, we need to talk about what happened during BaKanda's rambling. Who made me said that and why?" silver pools narrowed.

"That was both of us, lets just say our emotions got the better of us." The Heart said. The 15th brushed his light bangs out of his eyes with annoyance.

"Tell me, do you know what he was talking about, BaKanda that is?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So let me get this straight, not only did you disobey a direct order to stay put, but you also put Lavi in danger and failed your self-appointed mission?" Komui Lee was sitting behind his newly fixed desk with an angry expression.

"Yea, so?" Yu Kanda stood on the opposite side with a look of indifference on his face. Why did this seem familiar?

"So? SO! YOU LEFT SO YOU COULD SKIP OUT ON YOUR REPAIRING DUTIES DIDN'T YOU!?" the samurai face-palmed, could his supervisor get _any_ more stupid? It must be against the law to be this idiotic; he was more of an idiot than the Usagi! And that's saying something. The samurai unsheathed his blade, Mugen, and swiftly swung at the mad scientist who in turn ducked with and 'eep' and proceeded to flee from the samurai's wrath.

"Better watch him Komui! You know he doesn't like the word f-a-i-l-e-d!" the redhead spelled out to the head chief.

"Do You Think I Can't Spell Baka Usagi!" it was the ginger's turn to duck with an 'eep' and run away. Eventually Kanda managed to herd both Lavi and Komui together so he could kill them together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So what!? I already know what you're saying, I've known since you both were able to think! But letting it break out into my speech is pushing it too far!" Allen exploded at the two; they were kneeling in front of him with kicked puppy-looks. But that didn't work on Allen, he was the one who _created_ the look, they were nothing compared to him.

"Forget it; this is stupid, good bye. It has to be time to wake up anyways." Just as he was about to leave the 15th piped up and stopped him.

"Allen! It's fine if you want to leave, but before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

"What do you want?" the silverette snapped he honestly didn't want to be there a minute longer.

"What Kanda said was true." And with that the silverette woke up.

**A/N: still sick, still an update. You can say whatever you want for the polls; it doesn't have to be just the ones that you see. Polls:**

**No Parings: 7**

**Yullen: 3**

**Neah X Allen: 1**

**Names-**

**15th: Sam, Jake**

**Heart: Joshua**

**Please give me your input for the polls. Sorry if I'm leaving anything out but I'm all congested. Bleach. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

A mirage of various knives and blades flew through the air of a certain silverette's room, followed by incoherent yells. How could this be!? Allen chucked another knife at the wall; he went to reach for another projectile but ended up yelling out in frustration when he found there was none left.

A timid knock caught Allen's attention, "Allen? You ok in here?" Neah and Mana poked their heads through the thin crack in the door.

"I'm fine! Get out!" a lamp crashed against the door. Ok, maybe it _wasn't_ the best idea to try and talk to the teen when he was upset. The elder Walker's slinked out of the door way and slowly backed down the hall, as if the slightest sound could set the silverette on another rampage.

"Stupid 15th, stupid Heart, stupid BaKanda, stupid!" Allen was throwing lethal darts at a dart board, each one burying themselves deeper and deeper into the wall, eventually making craters each time one of the metal objects hit. It wasn't much of a stress reliever, but it was something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Soooo, anyone knows what's up with him?" Tyki drawled. Deep, hollow, thumps could be heard three floors below.

"Not really, he just woke up ad went on a rampage, throwing things everywhere." Mana said; there was an icepack resting on his head.

"He even threw a lamp at us! Is all teenagers like this?" Neah cried in outrage. He couldn't believe that his beloved nephew would through deadly objects at him, but he could understand that the silverette was upset, for what ever reason.

"_He_ can hear you." The Noah family jumped in surprise when Allen suddenly appeared behind them all. The teen casually walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a coke (the soda) can from within.

"A-Allen! When did you get here?" Sheryl stuttered out, he was taken by surprise, something that wasn't easy to do.

"Right about the time where Neah said; and I quote, 'He even threw a lamp at us! Is all teenagers like this?' did I miss anything?" the silverette popped open the soda and took a large gulp. Yeah, that was just what he needed.

"N-Nope, heheh, sorry about that." Neah was currently hiding behind Mana who was trying to swat his younger brother away.

"No, it's fine. Sorry about your head Mana, I didn't mean it." Allen sent an apologetic look to his foster father.

"No it's not fine! Allen what was that all about?" Sheryl piped up, staring down his nephew with worried but stern eyes.

"It…it was nothing." The teen tried to avoid the question, but it wasn't about to work.

"Don't give me that! We _all_ heard your outburst this morning, and I'm sure that if we go into your room right now that it'll look as if a…a stampede went through there!" that was Sheryl alright, always blowing things out of proportion.

"I _said_ it was nothing." Molten amber bled its way into silver as the teen gave a firm, unsaid warning.

"Daddy~! Let's go play~!" Road sang out, tugging on Sheryl's sleeve and pushing him out the door. She gave Allen a soft smile before leading her father away. He'd have to thank Road for that later.

"Allen, Sheryl really had good intentions in mind, he just…has a hard time expressing them. I won't press you for information you're unwilling to give, but just know that you can talk to me or Mana about anything." Neah placed a supportive hand on the silverette's shoulder.

Allen brushed off the hand and walked towards the door, "I know Neah, thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen was sitting in the indoor garden with his brother Wisely when a flash of gold caught his attention.

"TIM!" he hadn't seen his lovely golem for ages. Allen had the Earl tinker with the golem to make sure there wasn't any threat from the Black Order that was hidden inside of him, after a little bit of reprogramming and extracting, Timcanpy was good as new.

"The Earl _did_ say something about finally finishing his inspection; I guess this is what he meant." Wisely watched as Tim snuggled into Allen's snowy locks, causing the teen to giggle. It seemed that Timcanpy was the perfect pick-me-up.

"Tim~! I missed you~!" Allen's bubbly laugh filed the air, making it much lighter than before. "Hey Wisely? Where's Shiima?" the teen cocked his head to the side in an adorable way.

"You mean Maashiima? I think he's in the library with Maitora, we've all been trying to get him out of his shell, but so far there have been no signs of success." Wisely leaned back to relax against the old wood of the oak tree they were sitting underneath.

"The library huh?" Allen seemed to gaze of into the distance as he analyzed the idea that was running in his head at an incredibly fast pace.

"Allen?" the older silverette asked in worry once he noticed the fact that his younger brother's mischievous side had started to leak through.

"See you later Wisely~!" was all that he heard as his brother sped out of the room at a record braking speed, Timcanpy most likely being dragged along with him as well. Such a strange teen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Shiima~! Are you in here?" Allen's mop of white hair appeared in the library's doorway, catching both Maashiima and Maitora off guard.

"Waah! Allen! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Wisely in the garden!" his other elder brother said, trying to cover up the fact that not moments ago he was scared by the devious teen.

"Oh, well Wisely was being mean to me." he willed his silver pools to tear up as he put on his full puppy dog look, "Will you go and deal with him please? He was being really mean *sniff* a-and he was picking on me about my past again, and about my time w-with the horrible h-humans." By this time Allen was holding onto Maashiima sobbing into his shirt. The Noah of Pity stood there awkwardly as the youngest Noah cried into his shirt, Allen discreetly smiled as he felt his elder brother stiffen and the anger that came off him in waves.

"Don't worry Allen; I won't let him talk to you like that anymore. I'll be right back." Shiima growled out and stalked out of the room with bloodlust surrounding him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"W.I.S.E.L.Y!" uh-oh, that didn't sound good. The oldest silverette in the Noah family looked warily at the door.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?" he tried to say in a firm, confident tone of voice, but only succeeded in a small squeaky voice as his brother entered.

"How _dare_ you talk to Allen like that?! I'm going to skin you alive!" oh dear, he was dead.

"Like what?! I didn't say _anything_ offending!" but his pleas fell on death ears as Maashiima advance towards him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Allen giggled as he heard a familiar scream, looks like that was taken care of, but he'd have to apologize to Wisely later. Allen looked at Maitora with a new interest in his eyes, hmmm. The youngest silverette skipped over to the rolling ladders on the large, towering bookshelves and nimbly climbed up it. When he got to the top, which was _very_ high off the ground, he took a deep breath and let go, allowing him to fall to the ground. As he fell he heard a sharp intake of breath by the only other person in the room, and then landed on the floor with a thump.

"Owe, that didn't feel good. I never knew I was that short." Allen pretended to wince as he got off of the ground and held his back in 'pain'. "Could you get that book for me please?" the silverette asked, but he received no response. He huffed with annoyance but was determined, so he slowly climbed back up the ladder and 'fell' again, this time seeming to land harder than before. Glancing over at Maitora he still got no response, but as he fell off of the ladder for the third time he landed not on the harsh wooden library ground, but in warm comfortable arms. Maitora had caught him and was currently lowering him down on the table.

"Are you ok?" the strange Noah asked; this took Allen by surprise; he had never heard him talk before.

"Y-Yes, thank you." He said with the sweetest, innocent grin on his face. Although he couldn't see the Noah's face, he could feel a relaxed warmth radiate off of him.

"Here." The book he was attempting to get was floating in front of him, so that's what it meant to be the Noah of Ability.

"Thank you, but…I don't mean to pry, could I see your face? You don't have to show me if you don't want to though." Allen said in a rush. There were a few moments of tense silence between the two before a pair of hands reached up to the patterned hood and pulled it down.

**A/N: Ok I'm not sure if any of you noticed but this chapter is longer! Yay~! There's an Omake after this so you can check it out if you want. Here are the polls~:**

**Pairings:**

**None- 9**

**Yullen- 2**

**Allen X Neah- 1**

**Names:**

**Heart- Shikoku, Raphael, Joshua**

**15th- Hakken, David, Sam, Jake**

**Please add your opinions. AND REVIEW! The reviewers are getting less and less by every update, is there something I'm doing wrong? Please tell me if I am! I don't own D. Gray-Man, REVIEW please!**


	16. Omake 4

Omake 4:

Allen Walker was a person who had many different talents, though what he wasn't aware of was that he was lacking in a certain department. This fact, he discovered in the hard way.

One day, the silverette was home alone, the Noah family (and Mana of course) had gone out to the ball, and since Allen absolutely refused to go he was left behind. it was a shame too, the Noah's had brought all of the akuma's with them and the silverette was hungry. Shrugging to himself, Allen headed to the deserted kitchen in search for something to calm his insatiable hunger. After a good fifteen minutes of searching he stumbled across a packet of instant jello. Just add water! Seemed easy enough, how hard could it be?

**To Be Continued….don't worry I **_**am**_** going somewhere with this.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

"Ok, I know you're mad, but if you _calm_ down we can talk about this!" Wisely yelled out as he dodged another fist. Maashiima was chasing after him, for what? He didn't know.

"I thought the family already talked to you about saying those things to Allen?! You must have a death wish." One of the trees in the indoor garden fell towards the silverette; he barely missed it by an inch.

"I didn't say anything!" this was just not his day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"I don't know why you keep your hood up all the time; you don't look bad at all. Though I'd be careful around Road if I were you, if she saw your natural features you'd be in a dress and make-up sipping tea with her in a life size doll house before you could blink. Trust me, I know." Allen warmed; he could faintly recognize the sound of a harsh swallow coming from his companion.

"I'll try and remember that." The silverette giggled at his brother's embarrassment.

"It's ok I'll protect you from her. But in the mean time, here eat this~!" Allen popped one of his dango into the elder's mouth right as Tyki walked in.

"Allen! You're dango…did you just…why?!" the poor Portuguese was stunned out of his senses. The thought of Allen sharing his _dango_ was incomprehensible, it just wasn't right.

The silverette cocked his head in confusion, "Are you ok Tyki? You're acting weird. I think you need to lay down for a bit or something." Tyki almost had a heart attack as his nephew shoved another stick of dango into the hooded Noah's assumed mouth, this just wasn't right. Neah walked in for a little snack and fainted as he saw the same thing.

"See I'm not the only one!" Tyki all but screeched, but only got a shrug as a response. Allen gave his last stick to the quiet Noah and that's all it took to push Tyki over the edge, he joined his brother on the floor.

"Those two are strange." Maitora said in what Allen could've sworn was a happy tone of voice.

"You have no idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Hey Yu, want to share some soba with me? I'm starving, I mean do you carry soba on you _everywhere_!?" Lavi certainly had no sense of self-worth considering the fact that he kept endangering himself.

"Do _not_ call me by my first name, and do _not_ try and eat my soba baka Usagi. I'll cut you." There's the samurai he knew and feared…ish.

"Yes, yes. When are we supposed to be back, and why are we not going by train?" the redhead whined; Kanda threw one of the fire logs at him.

"Because _you_ were the one who wasted all of our money on _gambling_ and _booze_!" oh so that's why he couldn't remember what happened last night, he vaguely remembered a poker master but nothing more. He really should have lain off of the 30th glass, wasn't his smartest idea.

"But you can't blame me for that! It happens to everyone at least _once_!" the red-head tried to defend himself, but even he knew it was a weak lie. Kanda's eyes narrowed in a threatening glare, yea making excuses was not his best option.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Oh did I tell you about what happened yesterday?" After getting a negative response from Maitora he continued, "Ok, well you might not approve of this but oh well, I was at a town bar playing yet another game of poker, which I'm awesome at by the way. I even managed to strip Tyki down to his underwear once! Anyways, that's beside the point, I was up against that red-headed exorcist who's always with BaKanda, and he was completely drunk! It was so hilarious! He kept playing and playing no matter how much he lost, and what ever money he had left he spent on more alcohol! I bet BaKanda is chewing him out about it right now." Allen did an internal happy dance as Maitora let out an actual laugh of happiness.

Right outside the doorway across the room stood Tyki with a grin on his face, "I knew Allen could bring him out of his shell." He whispered as he sunk through the floor disappearing from that level of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah walked around the Noah's mansion in search of his beloved nephew, he still couldn't believe that Allen had actually shared his dango with no strings attached. The musician opened yet another door, this time to the entertainment room, and his heart melted at the sight. Sitting on the couch asleep was both Allen and Maitora, the teen asleep in the elder's lap who was sleeping upright with a book resting on his chest. Neah softly smiled and silently covered the two with a soft blanket, setting the book on the side table.

"Good night you two." He whispered then left. It seemed that Allen had really rubbed off on the shy Noah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So did you finish fixing all of the kinks in the Level 5?" Neah asked the Earl. The pudgy man stood in his true form as Adam, the musician hadn't seen the Earl's true form for decades.

"Yup~! She's almost impossible to tell apart from an actual human girl~!" Adam was happy, that meant that the Black Order's annihilation was close.

"What are we going to do about Allen's amnesia?" it wasn't like they could let a half-amnesiac person out on the battlefield, there were high risks with this and they couldn't go without him, he wouldn't allow it.

"I've been working on a serum to fix that; I'll try to make it in a pill _not_ a shot." Adam chuckled, yea he learned from last time.

"That'd be smart." Neah chuckled out. "Did you notice that Allen and Maitora have been getting close?"

"Yes, and that's good. Maitora's shyness would have held the family back. Now that he's open to at least one of us, it'll increase our power exponentially. You'll have to remind me to have the akuma's make him excess dango."

"Will do." Allen was such an easy person to please.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Okay my darlings, soon it'll be time. The only people who could ever rebel against us will soon be extinguished. This time, we'll annihilate that pesky Black Order and their exorcists." Everything was set. The last and final act has come, the one that'll end everything for good. Little did they all know, there was a third side to this war. One that was kept from everyone's eyes. The one that'll make the _most_ difference.

**A/N: Who knows how to get rid of a cold fast? This really sucks, I'm not getting better at all. So exhausted. Polls:**

**Pairings:**

**None- 9**

**Yullen- 2**

**Allen X Neah- 2**

**Names:**

**15th- Hakken, David, Sam, Jake, Travyer, Llaen**

**Heart- Shikoku, Raphael, Joshua, Raven, Nella**

**So tired, gonna die. Please give me some reviews, you don't have to but it'd be nice if you did. I Do Not Own D. Gray-Man. Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

The bean sprout had some memories missing, that much was clear, but what wasn't clear was _which_ ones. He seemed to recognize him and the Usagi, and of course his family, but what memories did he have left and how could he get them back?

Yu Kanda never liked having to fix things himself, which is why he found himself here, in the science division's disposal area, mostly used for Komui's experiments. There _had_ to be something here that brings back lost memories if there was a potion that helped you speak cat. After three hours of searching the samurai was about to just tear the place apart when a small glass vial on the back of a dusty shelf caught his attention. Reaching back, he was careful not to knock over the vials that surrounded it, he retrieved the intricate piece of work from its dusty prison. The vial itself was unique, completely glass that ended in a point, like a dagger, with a pointed cork to seal it. Sharp thorns on a vine, also made of glass, crawled up the vial, and red liquid was held inside. Even with its untrustworthy appearance, inscribed on the back in elegant, twisted handwriting clearly read; memory retriever. Heh, what luck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So he _didn't_ say anything to make you upset? Are you sure?" Maashiima asked in a worried older buff brother tone of voice. Wisely was hiding behind Allen who was getting a piggy back from Maitora.

"Hmm? Yea, I wanted to become friends with Tora! I'm sorry I used you Wisely." Allen peered down at his fellow silverette with yet another pout. Why was someone like him equipped with such an influential weapon?!

"Tora?" Shiima asked cocking his head in confusion. His youngest brother never made sense to him.

"Yea~! It's Maitora's nickname I came up with, do you not like it?" oh great, the only thing that was worse than Allen's puppy dog eyes, him crying.

"No, NO! I love it!" he said as quickly as he could to prevent the waterworks.

"I do too~! Wisely said he liked it as well, and Maitora said he didn't mind either~!" Allen lunched himself off of Tora's shoulders and landed on Shiima's perfectly, though his elder brother knew better than to try and get him off, it'd just make the situation worse.

"I'm glad you're happy." A tremor ran through the house making the four of them sigh, didn't the Black Order ever take a day off.

"Should we go see what it is? or can we stay here so I can finish my dango?" Allen asked hopefully, though he knew that it was hopeless.

"Come on little bro, I'll make sure you get more dango later." Wisely tried to consol but he could see his youngest brother's shoulders sag as Maashiima walked them both to the commotion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Get your lazy ass out here Moyashi!" Kanda yelled out as he dodged more man eating butterflies. What kind of power was that? Seriously, how threatening could that be?

"Are you dumb, or just persistent. Well knowing you, you're most likely both BaKanda." Allen drawled out. He was perched on top of Timcanpy who was as big as a hot air balloon, courtesy of one of the Earl's many tweaks in Timcanpy's system. The silverette was just too lazy to actually stand and talk to the useless stalker, it was still morning and it was just one of those days where you didn't want to do anything.

"Get the hell off of that fucking thing and come face me you bastard!" a wave if insects flew at the silverette which met their demise via Timcanpy who ate them. Kanda stood there dumbfounded, well that was unexpected. How could a golem eat in the first place?

"Hahah! Way to go Tim, I love the new and improved you!" Allen hugged the golem's horn and gave him an affectionate kiss. Maybe today won't be that bad, he could send BaKanda away humiliated, get his dango from Wisely, and maybe get a few hours of sleep, yea that sound like a plan. "Seems like today's your day BaKanda~! I'll fight you on one condition, if I beat you, you can't come back anymore trying to fight against us. It's getting annoying and I don't want to deal with you anymore, you're a nuisance."

"Who are you calling a nuisance baka Moyashi? Get down here and I'll show who's going to win this fight, come down here!" Kanda sent another wave of insects at the silverette, Allen sighed it seemed violence was the only way to break through to the stubborn samurai.

"Yes, yes, BaKanda, don't get your ponytail in a bunch." Allen jumped off of his beloved golem and fluttered slowly to the ground, landing as soft as feather. With a cocky smile proudly displayed on his lips as he clasped his hands behind his back. Without any effort Clown Crown was activated in all its glory, Allen still smiling. Without wasting a moment, the silverette was on the samurai with intense power. Kanda was momentarily overwhelmed by his opponent's deadly precision, but quickly gathered himself and fought back with a deadly smile on his face. The Moyashi was the only one who could give him a challenge, though he'd never say that out loud. Hit to hit, attack to attack, the two seemed to be on equal par with each other. The battle got so intense that Allen's attack sent Kanda back yards into the dense forest, but the teen didn't allow the samurai any time to recover as he darted after him. Allen found the samurai struggling to get up, using Mugen for support. Being the merciless Noah of Mischief that he was, Allen kicked Mugen out of Kanda's weak grip causing him to collapse back onto the ground.

"So weak! You come here practically everyday, challenging me everyday, and you _fail_ everyday!" he kicked Kanda in his ribs, the samurai letting out a pained groan. "Pathetic! Look at you, crawling away like a dog!" Allen dragged Kanda back by his leg. "I'll teach you not to keep messing with me. That time you managed to stab me with that damned blade, you used the lowest means to beat me. You're worse than trash, I wouldn't even use you to clean my shoes. Yet you come here, demanding things as if you have every right to do whatever the hell you want. I think it's time to put you in your place." He flung Kanda into a thick tree, making it shudder but it held strong, choosing to spit back out the samurai instead of falling over. Allen walked over with intimidating confident steps. "Do you want to know something? Haven't you always wondered what my powers were? Sure every Noah has their signature move, but I apparently don't have any. The only thing you've seen so far is the strength of my innocence and the few little minor Noah powers, but that's it. Do you know _why_ I only come around after long periods of time? I can't be in this world as often as the other Noah's, it just won't work, this world itself is already straining from my presence it needs a break doesn't it? We don't want it to up and explode now do we? I didn't think so, but just for you I can show you one of my little nifty powers." He knelt down next to the samurai and held a hand over Kanda's heart, the wind around them picked up.

"Gah, damn….Moyashi…take this!" with the last of his strength he forced Allen to the ground, pinned the pail arms to his sides and forced the liquid in the vial down his throat. "You _will_ drink it and you will like it!" Kanda cut off the silverette's air supply giving him no choice _but_ to swallow the foreign liquid. After seeing the liquid be swallowed, Kanda slumped onto the ground next to Allen and proceeded to pass out.

Allen on the other hand felt as if fire was poured down his throat, did BaKanda poison him?! The silverette slumped to the ground besides the fallen samurai as unwanted memories flooded back to him.

**A/N: So I'm going to the doctors tomorrow…who else hates them? I do, I always get shots whenever I go there :c. But regretfully I've been sick since Thursday so it's due time I go to the doctors, whish me luck. Polls: **

**Pairings:**

**None- 9**

**Yullen- 2**

**Allen X Neah- 2**

**Names:**

**15th- Hakken(2), Tavyer(2), David, Sam, Jake, Llaen, Mikhail, Hakai, Itazura,**

**Fujunna **

**Heart- Raphael (3), Shikoku (2), Joshua, Raven, Nella, Shinzo, Akauri, Junsuina **

**You guys do know that the names does _not_ have to be biblical right? Anyways the numbers next to the names are how many people have voted for that one. VOTES WILL BE CUT OFF ON SATURDAY! So get your votes in if you want to~! I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

"No, no, No, NO, NO! Every single time they just have to ruin all of my plans! Can't they just lie down and die once in a while?! Now look at him," Adam waved a dramatic hand at the silverette who was yet again unconscious on the couch in the meeting room. "Not only do we have to try and fix whatever that damned exorcist did to him, we have to postpone the battle! Allen's out of commission and Maitora and him play a key role in this annihilation battle! With Allen down, Maitora's power will just be a waste! Gaahh!" it was true, Maitora was currently at the silverette's bed side (since he was the only one he trusted) whipping the pail forehead that was beaded in cold sweat with an ice cold towel, both Wisely and Shiima hovering besides him incase anything went wrong.

"Earl please calm down, the test results should be back shortly then we can work from there. As long as there's no harm, then there's no foul right?" Tyki tried to console which ended with him being tackled roughly by an overly stressed Neah.

"ALLEN IS IN A _COMA_! DO I _NEED_ TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?! WHAT PART ABOUT _COMA_ ISN'T A HARMFUL THING!?" the Uncle screeched out, bashing the Portuguese's head into the wooden second story floor until it broke through and shoved his head roughly through the ceiling of the first floor. "Now stay there until we're done talking." Neah smiled in satisfactory as he heard a muffled 'ok' from below, much better.

"Neah you need to be patient. Beating up Tyki isn't going to make Allen any better than he is." Mana half-heartedly berated his brother.

The musician tilted his head down and pouted up at his brother, "But it makes _me_ feel better." He tried to reason, luckily the clown shrugged and half smiled. It made sense, in a kind of non-sensible sensible kind of way, but that was Neah; making sense while making no sense what so ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

_Darkness. That's what completely surrounded Allen. That, and nothingness. There was nothing around, no one, no light, no floor, no sound. All of it was just, empty. But that didn't matter to him; he actually embraced it, somewhat. He knew it was just in his head but he still had a small seep of fear deep inside of him, but also there was a thrill. Like the thrill of falling, the sensations, that rush it was what he lived for. What he craved. His maniacal laughter filled the empty space, the sensation running over him like the deadly cold of the sea. Yes, there was fear, but the excitement was _so_ much stronger. Then, there was a light. Why? He didn't know. Though it was better than going insane in the dark. Allen walked towards the light, something he was sure _someone_ had told him not to do, huh. The light ended up being a door, though he wasn't sure that's what he'd call it, it was more like a white space with a black dot that looked suspiciously like a door handle. What the heck, Allen turned the knob and walked through. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah had taken to drinking. That wasn't good. Whenever a Noah, especially Neah, get's drunk it has to be for a reason, a very good reason. The musician was beating himself up over what had happened to his beloved nephew, he _swore_ he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him again! Now his nephew was out cold again and he didn't do a thing to help him! What kind of Uncle was he? Neah took another swig of the random alcohol, he glanced at the bottle it was half full of a green liquid and in somewhat elegant but still bold writing it read; Absinthe. How convenient.

"Neah did you break into my alcohol stash?" Tyki walked straight through the locked door of his own room.

"Nnoozz." Neah slurred out. Tyki face palmed.

"Of course you didn't. So you're not responsible for all of the empty bottles littered around you either huh?"

"Noz it washnt meh!" Neah's face contorted in anger, and then just as quickly twisted into sorrow. "Tykiz! I'm sush a bad Unklz! Ish washnt there to help Aren! I should diez!" the already drunk Noah gulped down the rest of the Absinthe. If he wasn't a Noah he'd most likely be dead by now from alcohol poisoning.

"You're not a bad Uncle. Now give me that bottle and we'll get you off to bed." it took some time to pry the bottle from Neah's dead lock of a grip but it popped out after a bit of coaxing. Tyki hoisted his drunken extended brother and supported him by throwing one of his lax arms around his shoulders and dragging him to his respective bedroom which was thankfully across the hall.

"Have a good sleep Neah, no more booze for you." Tyki whispered before closing the door, locking his fellow Noah in the darkness, making sure to leave a bottle of pain killers on his bedside table. Neah would definitely need it in the morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

_What the hell was going on? Ok so he went through the weird looking door and now he was here. Wherever here was that is. He opened a door to reveal…more doors. Since when did his mind get so complicated? After a while of searching he found out that each door was one of his memories, and once he retrieved one of them its door disappeared. Seemed easy enough? Not really, not all of the doors were his memories, some of them held unwanted _surprises_. Again, complicated._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Neah woke up to the worst headache in the history of headaches. What did he do last night?! The musician groaned as he rolled off of his bed, knocking the bottle of painkillers off of the nightstand which landed on his already throbbing head, that didn't feel good. His bedroom door cracked open letting in unwanted blinding light, ouch.

"Sorry, just here to check on you." Tyki said after hearing the hiss of pain. The light was cut off right after it came, earning a sigh of relief from the resident of the room.

"What's Allen's status?" Neah asked as he gulped down all 150 pills that were once resting inside of its bottle, but was now dissolving inside of Neah's stomach.

"That's not healthy. Allen's status is the same as last night, no change." Tyki forced his brother to sit back down on the bed then proceeded to check on his vitals, he had picked up a thing or two from Neah since said Noah used to travel the world.

"Good, help me get back there will you?" Neah groaned as he snatched a pair of sunglasses off of his table and stumbled towards the door. Tyki chuckled, same old Neah.

As soon as the two made it to the meeting room Neah collapsed on the chair next to the couch, his hangover finally taking its toll on him.

"Look on the bright side, at least your not puking." This earned the Portuguese a glare.

"_Don't_ even jinx it." Neah grumbled out. He rested his head on the arm of the couch, the pain killers not yet kicking in. The two sat together in comfortable silence, Neah peaked at the clock and it read 2:58, still too early for the others to wake up.

"So what's chewing at you?" Neah asked Tyki, who jumped in response, a guilty expression coming to life on his face.

"N-Nothing's wrong with me! W-Why do you ask?" Tyki stammered. He was such a bad liar, how he won all of those poker games were beyond him.

"You know what I mean." Neah's golden eyes turned darker as he narrowed his eyes in a you-better-tell-me-the-truth-now-or-else glare. The two's glaring contest carried on for what seemed centuries, but was interrupted by sudden movement from Allen on the couch. Neah's glare instantly faded as a hopeful expression took its place as he spun around to greet his nephew. His hope instantly vanished though as he saw Allen's convulsing body.

He was having a seizure.

**A/N: Ok so, I got strep aint that just great! I'm going to die…or at least I feel like I'm going to die. Close enough. It's so hot! Polls:**

**Pairings:**

**None-9**

**Yullen-2**

**Allen X Neah-2**

**Names:**

**HEART- Shikoku(3), Raphael(3), Joshua, Nella, Shinzo, Akarui, Junsunia**

**15TH- Hakken (3), Tavyer (2), David, Sam, Jake, Llaen, Mikhail, Hakai, Itazura,**

**Fujunna**

**POLLS END OM SATURADY! So get your votes in, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please! **


	20. Omake 5

Omake: 5

The Noah family had just got done with yet another bloody ball and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, though those wants were shattered as they approached their manor and saw that there was smoke coming out from inside of it.

"Allen!" Neah and Mana immediately ran inside the smoky house, searching everywhere for their beloved family member. As they approached the kitchen they could hear muffled cursing and the clatter of pots and pans.

As they got closer the muffled voice got clearer, "Goddamned thing just _had_ to catch on fire didn't it?! Stupid instant mixes, they most likely laced it with something _just_ to piss me off, stupid factory workers."

"Allen? You alright in here?" Mana called out hesitantly, the duo poked their heads through the door. Allen Walker was standing in the middle of the charred kitchen with a fire extinguisher. What?

"I just tried to make jello!" the dirty silverette exasperated to the two. He sneezed sending a cloud of ash up and around.

**To Be Continued…ish…most likely and explanation **


	21. --

**Ok my lovely readers, I cherish you, I appreciate you, but I would LOVE more feedback. I mean seriously? The same people over and over again! There are 2,368 of you people and less than a handful of your guys reviewed! So shame on you! No update today, I'll give one out tomorrow…maybe…I'm not sure. To those of you who want _Yet Another War_ to be reposted just PM me with an answer, I'll only be able to post up the 4 chapters you've already read but hey :/ it's something at least. Now Review. I'm sick, I feel like shit, I won't update today because of that as well. maybe this is my ill mind talking but hey, can't blame me. Maybe you can, but I'm too tired to care right now. I'm just blabbering, ok…see you tomorrow. Maybe. REVIEW! **

**-RA**

**P.S. Thank you so much to those of you who actually reviewed! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

_Of course he had to open yet _another_ 'surprising' door; Allen Walker was currently fighting against one of his more…_hostile_ memories, one he never wanted to remember. Stupid brain. The silverette struggled against the memory's pull, not wanting to relive that moment. _

_ "I'm _not_ losing to myself!" with that he pulled himself out and quickly shut the door, he was completely fine with not remembering some of his past. After all, ignorance is bliss is it not?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"What just happened Tyki?" Neah asked, not one minute ago his nephew was having a seizure on the couch, but now…he was fine, as if nothing had even happened in the first place.

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure." Tyki rubbed the back of his head in confusion, what did just happen? The two was completely dumbfounded at the events but decided to just let it be and be grateful that Allen was fine now. The two extended brothers awkwardly sat back down in the chairs they were in before the incident and attempted to distract themselves by various means, but they always kept a close eye on the silverette. Just in case another _incident_ happened again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

It was just after 8 o'clock, the Noah family members all woke up at their respected times. Yawns and groans, along with muffled curses and grumbles filled the Noah household as they all trudged out of bed and to the dining hall for Breakfast.

"Hello Lord Millennium, anything interesting happen last night?" Fiidora yawned out. He walked over to his seat on the table with a lopsided grin; he couldn't care less if he was the last one there.

"As a matter of fact, yes, something did happen. Good timing Fiidora." The Millennium Earl's disguise melted off of him, revealing the rarely seen Adam, the first apostle. A collective gasp escaped the lips of the gathered Noah's; it's been so long that they almost forgot what he looked like. "Allen shows signs of waking, but it seems that what ever he experiences in the dream world it affects him in the real world. That is why I'll be having Road and Wisely enter his subconscious later and try and retrieve him, I'm not completely sure this will work but I believe it's worth a try." The family seemed to grow restless at the new information that just came to life, but none of them objected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Road and Wisely sat at either end of the unconscious silverette, both made sure they were comfortable. When the Millennium Earl gave them the signal their bodies immediately went limp, the two entering Allen's subconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

_It was immediately blurry as the duo tried to gain their barring as they stumbled through Allen's mind. _

_ "I've Always imagined Allen's mind a bit more…sadistic." Road commented, tripping over god knows what. _

_ "Well we _really_ don't know what his mind actually looks like; it's in a blur because he's confused so we won't see anything but this fog until he understands whatever he's confused about." Wisely said as he caught Road as she slipped on an unknown liquid substance. _

_ "I know that, but it doesn't mean I like it. What are you doing?" one of the only females in the Noah family asked. Wisely was swatting at the fog as if it were a fly, had he lost his mind? Well they _were_ inside of Allen's mind, and he _was _the Noah of Mischief, it was highly possible. _

_ "There's a door here. I'm just trying to find the doorknob. Aha!" the silverette called out in triumph, his hand clasping around the cold stone of the door knob, of course Allen's mind would never be simple. _

_ "Ok, well let's go, I don't want to be here longer than necessary." Road pushed her fellow Noah through the strange looking door, using him as a flesh shield. _

_ Now this was _not_ what they were expecting. The room was completely black and red; the tables were filled with dango (not completely unexpected), but dead dismembered bodies littered the checkered floor. The floor was covered in blood, not one spot was clean, it all lead to Allen who was sitting at a black baby grand piano with the same reversible keys like the piano on the ark. The teen was sitting on the black, blood splattered bench curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs. _

_ "Hey Allen, you ok?" Wisely cautiously approached his fellow silverette, signaling for Road to stay at the door. He took firm, planted steps as he slowly approached the unstable being. Half way to him he slipped on a bloodied leg and fell forward, accidentally using the piano keys to catch him self, sending a chorus of unharmonious notes to echo throughout the deathly silent room. A red hand shot out and clamped down in a death grip onto his wrist, ripping an unmanly scream from Wisely. Allen's eyes were a steely red-gold and a growl ripped its way from his throat, there was no trace of the once loving brother who he knew and trusted. _

_ "Allen?" Road's voice covered the last traces of Wisely's shrill scream. The two silverette's continued to have a stare off, more like a glare on Allen's part, until the piano's ringing strings stilled. That's when Allen snapped out of his demeanor._

_ "Wisely, Road? When did you two get here?" the teen asked, his eyes turning back to its original silver. He released Wisely's already healing bruised wrist and slowly uncurled himself from his ball. _

_ "You're so silly, we're here to come and bring you back of course~!" Road sang. She danced across the room, ignoring the blood, and latched onto his arm before tugging him out of the blood bath, Wisely trailing behind, rubbing his wrist. _

_ When the trio passed through the stone door the fog seemed to be lifting. But Road and Wisely didn't want to stick around to see what would be revealed, they both grabbed onto Allen and exited his mind without another delay. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The duo jerked back to reality, Allen taking a bit longer then the two to come back. The silverette groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Thank god you're awake!" Neah cried and flung his arms around the teen's waist.

"Yea, yea Neah. Now get off of me, I'm starving!" Allen literally threw his Uncle off of him as he ran to the kitchen in search for actual food to eat instead of the fake food in his mind. Neah smiled as he watched his nephew sprint down the hall, same old Allen.

"So I see that you're assignment was successful. Good job you two~! Now go and rest up, that must have took a lot out of you considering how long you have been in there." Adam, currently the Millennium Earl, said. The two glanced outside to find that they have been inside of Allen's mind for over nine hours. Getting hit by a sudden wave of fatigue the two trudged out of the room with heavy eyelids.

Neah had excused himself so he could go check up on Allen, knowing the teen he was most likely going too fast and was on the crash course to choking if he didn't get there soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Later that night Allen sat on his window sill, staring out at the white moon and small stars. He had remembered everything, even the memories that he desperately fought to keep forgotten. Especially the one that explained what happened before his fight with Kanda, what was _really_ going on behind the scenes. The reason he created the third side of the war. Or rather, the Earl did.

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I was going to keep my on-hold up for a few days longer, buuuuttt I saw no point to it. Most of you are probably skipping what I'm saying right now anyways, just going to glance at the polls and the numbers so what ever. Polls:**

**Pairings:**

**None- 10**

**Yullen- 2**

**Neah X Allen- 2**

**Names:**

**15th- Hakken (4), Tavyer (2), Itazura (1), Mikhail (1), Hakai, Llaen, Fujunna, Sam, **

** Jake, David**

**Heart- Shikoku (4), Raphael (3), Shinzo (1), Akarui (1), Junsuina, Joshua, Raven, **

** Nella**

**POLLS END SATURDAY! I'm still sick; I've been talking to a few of you over PM's so if you need anything that's how you'll get a response. _Yet Another War_ is a completely different fanfic that is a crossover between Bleach and D. Gray-Man. It's on my profile if you want to read it. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23

Silver moonlight lit up the abandoned cemetery, the headstones was cracked and the words on it had already faded due to time. Weeds were untamed and wild, overtaking the area with a savage green. Thick leather boots mercilessly crunched down on the uncontrolled greens, hacking at it with a long, deadly katana, grumbling the whole way. This continued for a while, a wide jagged path being created in the dense green, until the person reached a building ruin. Sitting on what seemed to be an alter was a pure white person, basking in the moonlight which created an eerie glow against the person's pail features.

"Took you long enough, BaKanda." Allen Walker slowly turned his head towards the new presence, his mercury eyes seemed to be peering into the man's very soul.

"It's your fault Baka Moyashi, going and losing your memory like that. You're such a klutz." Yuu Kanda stomped the rest of his way to the silverette, stabbing at the cluster of vines that dared to wrap themselves around the samurai's legs. An out of place laugh echoed throughout the desolated cemetery, causing an involuntary shudder to run through the samurai.

"Sorry about that BaKanda, but it looks like you handled the situation well. I'm so proud." The silverette drawled. His short pail legs were covered in white jeans and were swinging back and forth as he leaned back on his hands, enjoying the feel of the moonlight against his skin.

"Che. So what's the next phase in your idiotic plan?" Kanda leaned against one of the fragile walls, a few rocks fell off of the unstable fixture, but it held its place. Mugen was hanging laxly at his side.

"It's the same as it was. Once the Earl makes his move on the Order, we will strike when they are at their weakest. Just make sure that you don't exhaust yourself during the battle, save your strength for part two." With that Allen was gone, as if he disintegrated into the moonlight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The sun was barely showing on the horizon but the Noah family was up and ready for battle. Neah and Mana stood on either side of Allen, being highly over protective of the teen, but not a foot back was Maashiima, Wisely, Maitora, Toraido, Fiidora, Tyki, and Sheryl who all had an overly protective eye on the teen but knew better than to get closer to Allen, less they want to suffer the wrath of the clown and musician.

"Come on you guys don't you think you're being a little _too_ paranoid? You too back there, don't think I don't notice you watching me!" Allen tried; he hated being coddled as if he would break apart at the slightest breeze.

"No. Every time I take my eyes off of you, you always get injured. So now I won't leave you unprotected, and you won't get hurt. I see this as a win-win situation, though I'm not sure about you, but it doesn't matter as long as your safe and unharmed…and happy of course~!" Neah subconsciously moved closer to the silverette, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by said teen.

"Well I'm not happy, and if you don't back off you won't be able to use your legs much longer." Silver pools turned a shade darker as he glared at his Uncle, Neah heeded Allen's warning and gave the teen a few feet of space, but continued to stay on guard in case of a unknown surprise attack. The teen let out at sigh knowing that that's all of the free space he was going to get and decided that he should be thankful that he got more space rather than less.

The Noah family split into two different groups, group one; Road, Jasdero, David, Lulu Bell, Fiidora, and Toraido. Group two consisted of; Allen, Neah, Wisely, Maashiima, Tyki, and Maitora. Group one took Road's door while group two traveled via ark, the Millennium Earl traveled by Lero and Mana was once again left behind for his own safety. Allen of course hated leaving the man behind, but he knew that if he too stayed behind his whole entire plan would go to waist.

"See you soon Mana." The silverette gave his adoptive father a sad smile before disappearing inside of the ark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The whole family arrived as one, they attacked immediately, not giving the Black Order any time to prepare nor giving their victims any chance to defend themselves. They mercilessly cut down the people of the Black Order as they advanced on the building itself, a few lucky exorcists (Kanda being one of them though it wasn't luck that prepared him) were able to get a few hits in as they battled the entire Noah family (minus the Noah of Wrath of course).

Soon the Order became a bloody battle field, the family split up in order to cover more ground, but group two stayed relatively close to Allen, just incase one of the meager exorcists, aka Kanda, got too close. The six of them were gaining great progress on cutting down the enemy's forces, but Allen got a little too fed up on battling one person at a time so he fixed his problem. Ten copies of Allen materialized on the battlefield all of them attacking the stunned enemy's, the Noah's were just a tad surprised at this but shrugged it off, it wasn't common for Allen to use his Noah powers but when he did it didn't catch them off guard for too long.

"Wanting this to end fast Allen?" Neah called to his Nephew as he cut one of the exorcist's in half, the victim's blood spraying and staining the white dress shirt he wore.

"Yea, the longer we wait the more worried Mana will get!" Allen or rather, one of the clones maybe, Neah couldn't tell, responded. Two of the cones ganged up on a group of exorcists, which contained what seemed to be a general, and moved quickly through them. Inflicting life threatening wounds, like a puppet whose strings had been cut the group fell to the ground, including the confirmed general.

"Are you sure you're not using up too much energy Allen?" Shiima asked with a hint of worry coloring his tone. He had a person's head gripped tightly in his hand, the Noah of pity added more and more pressure and soon the head itself exploded, leaving only a mangled brain in the apostle's hand. Maashiima seemed to be disturbingly fascinated in the organ (?) that he held, and then he squished the brain between his fingers as if he were making sausage** (1)**. Yup, disturbing yet slightly interesting.

"I'm fine, but how about you? You seem to be having too much fun with brains this time." Allen watched out of the corner of his eye as Shiima repeated his actions, this time with a small smirk on his face; he was having the time of his life.

Before the day was up, mostly all of the Black Order members were dead on the ground; the survivors were herded into one massive group, most of them the generals.

"Well thank you all for making this easy for us, now we can kill you all in one blow~!" the Earl sang out, he lifted his sword up and pointed it towards the sky, a ball of dark matter forming just a bit above the tip, rapidly growing in size. Once the sphere reached its full size the Earl released it, it abolished the whole group leaving a huge crater of black in their place. "We're finally done~! That pesky Black Order is no longer our concern~!" Adam danced around the crater with a huge grin on his face, the Noah family sagged in relief, it was finally over. Or at least that's what they thought, the whole area silenced as a cracking noise was heard, it increased in volume and one could clearly see a thick crack forming in the black crater. Yuu Kanda burst though the shiny black surface a little worse for wear.

"Uh-oh, it looks like we missed one!" Road giggled. She danced towards the samurai but was stopped by the Earl.

"Sorry Road, this one is mine. I want to be the one who brings the end to the Black Order. Including this here exorcist." The Millennium Earl placed both hands on the hilt of the enormous sword, another ball of condensed dark matter formed, this time black lightning was sparking around it, just as he was about to unleash the final attack, a sharp stabbing pain erupted in his back. The dark matter broke as the Earl lowered his sword. Slowly he turned around and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-Why?" was all the man was able to say as he stumbled back. A dark shadow casting over his injured body as the room turned icy cold.

"Sorry Earl, but this is your own fault." A bloody innocent based knife was held in his attacker's hand, it was poised above the fallen man ready for another attack.

"I alone will be the one to kill you, and I will take your place as the Millennium Earl." Allen Walker swung the blade down.

**A/N: Well this story is coming to an end; there'll be only a few more chapters after this one. Here are the results of the polls:**

**NO PAIRINGS!**

**The Heart's name will be Shikoku, and the 15th's name will be Hakken. **

**These are the results of the votes, not my choosing. If you are upset about the outcome well, it's your fault for not voting. I'm sorry to those of you who _did_ vote but didn't get your pick, again not my choice. Though I'm not sure their names will be used much I will somehow get them in at least once. WHICH OTHER FANFIC ON MY PROFILE DO YOU WANT TO BE UPDATED FIRST? What ever the results are will be the one I finish first, then go on to the others and eventually create a new fic.**

**(1)Completely a Baccano! reference. If you don't know what that is then watch the anime! It's a pretty good series after you get through the first few episodes, very awesome. **

**I found a style of clothing that's absolutely awesome, it's gothic punk. I don't care if you don't like that style because it's awesome. But do any of you know where I can get some online? I'd be very thankful if you could help me out. Anyways, I don't own D. Gray-Man…or Baccano!. Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter: 24

Crimson liquid colored the ground. Drip, drip, drip. More and more drops added to the ever growing puddle of blood. The air was stagnant and the almost inaudible sound of a blade withdrawing itself from its flesh sheath could be heard, along with the thud of a body dropping to the ground.

"Why Allen?" Neah breathed out, this wasn't how the war was supposed to end. They were all supposed to go home and laugh at Mana for being such a worry wart, then he'd get Allen some food because no doubt he'd have a voracious appetite, then they'd all go to bed since it was a long day of celebrating and they were all exhausted. They were supposed to have a care free life from then off as they lived in their own little world while the akumas killed off all of the pathetic humans, excluding Mana of course.

Allen watched with dull, unemotional gray eyes as Adam's blood slowly slid off of the dagger. His grip on the lethal weapon was so tight that his hand started to shake.

"Why don't you ask _him_ that? After all, I now know the truth and this _thing_ does not deserve to live!" Allen kicked the Earl in his side, sending the man back onto the floor. The Noah's looked baffled at the Earl and was surprised when they caught a glimpse of sorrow before it disappeared.

"What exactly did you do Earl?" Wisely asked, there was no way the Earl would've hidden something from him unless it was something that wasn't supposed to be known.

"I don't know what he's talking about. Lulu Bell, take him down he's a traitor!" Adam yelled at his most faithful Noah in a vain attempt to salvage the situation. Lulu Bell made a move towards her lord, but was held back by Toraido and Fiidora.

"Let's see what Allen's reasons are behind his actions before we do anything extreme." Sheryl said, he may have sounded calm, he was anything but. The Noah family seemed to be conflicted between their love for Allen and their duty to the Earl. They all looked towards Allen for an explanation who in turn signaled for Kanda to come over. The samurai immediately appeared besides the Earl, taking Allen's place in restraining the tyrant.

"What did he tell you all when he came home with me? I bet it was something along the lines of 'This is Allen Walker, he was Mana's foster son and our new family, member' right?" after seeing his family's hesitant nods he continued, "Well he didn't completely tell a lie. Mana was my _real_ father!" the silverette delivered another kick to the man he had trusted, smiling when he felt a satisfying crack. The Noah's were even more confused than they were a second ago; if Allen was Mana's real son why keep it a secret from the teen? And how did they get separated?

"It was necessary!" Adam rasped out, Kanda stabbed Mugen through the dictator's hand, preventing him from moving any further.

"IT WAS _NECESSARY_ TO RIP ME AWAY FROM MANA FOR YOUR OWN GODDAMNED IDEALS?!" the stone pillar near the teen shattered, causing a portion of what was left of the Black Order to collapse. With a calming breath Allen regained control of himself; it would be no good if he lost all self-control he needed to calm down.

"Is that true? Adam **is that true?**" Neah growled out, no one, _no one_ messed with his blood relatives.

"It was for bigger reasons, it still is." the Earl gasped in pain as Kanda twisted the blade that was still imbedded in the Earl's hand, a sadistic smile firmly displayed on his face.

"Oh don't worry I know _all_ about your damned reasons! You only did that so I would develop a _hate_ for humans, so that I would become bitter due to _trauma_ that YOU caused. You son of a bitch!" Allen grabbed Lero, forced him to activate, and plunged the opposite of his sword into the man's leg.

"Allen!" Tyki yelled in alarm, but was immediately glared down by his family.

"He has every right to beat that pathetic excuse for a man to a bloody pulp!" Shiima said; no more pity from him. Allen smiled and activated Crown Clown to Sword of Exorcism, maybe it was time for an experiment.

Adam watched as Allen approached him with the overly large sword, he instantly realized his malice, "It was for the best! You wouldn't be who you are today if it weren't for me!" the Sword of Exorcism dragged threateningly over the first Noah's skin, leaving a burning sensation behind. Even though he was the first Noah, he was the most vulnerable to innocence.

"Well it's for the best that I cut you down, it's for the best. Don't worry; I'll make sure you get what you deserve." Adding a small amount of pressure the silverette's blade broke through the frail tissue known as skin, blood immediately rose from the cut, staining the ashen skin. Adam hissed in pain as the shallow cut continued up his chest and ended just before it reached his neck. A calloused hand shot out at the silverette's armored wrist, preventing him from inflicting anymore damage, for the moment.

"You need to hold up your end of the bargain." Yu Kanda said seemingly impassively but his voice still held an unspoken threat.

"But of course." Allen stabbed the Sword of Exorcism into the ground as he approached Kanda. "Sit." He motioned to a large chunk of rubble; the samurai stared at it warily before easing himself down on the jagged piece of stone.

"No trickery Moyashi." Kanda warned, he was still uneasy about the whole thing but seeing as there was no other way he had to do as the silverette commands.

"I'd never, you've been a great help to me so I shall reward your deeds." Allen gently tapped the samurai's forehead and backed off. Kanda's eyes glazed over for a moment, Allen had to steady him as he started to sway. A rush of adrenaline flooded Kanda's veins as what he wanted most started to take affect. One by one, the lotus flowers that he had seen since his creation started to dissolve. The cursed illusion finally disappearing and Kanda smiled; a smile that was caused by pure happiness and relief.

"You are now free. You still have your regenerative powers but your life is no longer tied to that, you're your own person and only you can decide on how long you need to live. Enjoy your new beginning, but don't let it get to your head. I still need your services." Allen said before unsheathing the Sword of Exorcism from its stony sheath and reproaching the fallen Earl.

"Do what you must. You'll regret it in the future. You're nothing but an inexperienced _boy_ who wants to rule the world. You'll end up crumbling by your own greed." Adam hissed out. The Noah of Mischief stopped, only a few inches from the fallen man's body, a grin slowly made its way onto his pale features. Without prior notice, the large sword cleanly decapitated the once powerful man's head from his body. That felt good.

"Thanks for the ideas Earl, I wasn't planning on that but I think I'll just take you up on that matter." Allen wrenched the Earl's sword from the dead body, holding it along with his own. "I am now both the Millennium Earl and the Heart of innocence. I am the ruler of this pathetic world, both Noah's and humans are under my command. Does anyone disagree?" Allen gazed across the small crowd of people with silver eyes that were mixed with amber. He now ruled with a laid back, commanding demeanor. There was no objections that rose from the crowd, no one dared to rebel against the power drunk teen.

"Then we'll be going. I have a father to talk to and a world to run." Allen walked through the ark door, the other Noahs following him awkwardly behind. they all had tears streaming down their faces, their inner Noah mourned the loss of their once great leader. The Black Order was left behind in its broken state, dead bodies littering the floor, and a stunned Kanda left. The samurai now looked around with new eyes; his world has become clear now. No longer did lotus flowers cloud his vision with its captivating illusions.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to go this long without updating. Very sorry, this is final's week, but after tomorrow the tests should be done. So please don't be too mad. I'm also sorry that this is short, there should only be one or two more chapters after this. **

**SO FAR I ONLY GOT ONE RESPONSE to what fanfic should be updated next. It was _Yet Another War_ so make a vote if you have a problem with it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I fixed the ones that were pointed out from the previous chapter. I do NOT own D. Gray-Man! Review Please~!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter: 25

Mana Walker sat yet again by the fire place in the living room, the mansion was unusually quiet as he sat in the isolated space. He was the only person in the entire mansion; this is the second time he had to stare into the hypnotizing flames as if it held all of the answers he was searching for. The wait was unnerving, but the ignorance, being left in the dark, was even worse. Not knowing whether or not his loved ones would come back safely, or even at all worried the old clown to no end. Mana used a poker to try and arise the flames from the dying fire before throwing in a new log, why was it so hard to not know anything? He already knew that he had to hope for the best but prepare himself for the worst. Just as the first rays of the new day hit the horizon dull thuds resounded from outside. There was no way they were back that quickly. Mana dropped the metal poker and ran for outside, his hopes for the best sky rocketing. Sure enough the large ark gate towered over the front yard as the Noah's slowly exited, the clown's eyebrows crumpled in confusion as the gate closed right after Allen stepped out. Where was the Earl?

"Thank goodness you're all back safely, but…where's the Earl?" the Noah family parted like the red sea as Allen walked forward, the Earl's sword still in his grasp.

"He won't be joining us; I think he's quite busy repenting for his sins in hell, though you can take all maters to me, the new Millennium Earl." The clown's eyes widened, his adopted son defeated the Earl? On his own? "There _are_ some matters that we need to discuss though, Mana. It's important so I suggest we deal with it as soon as possible." Allen strolled into the large mansion, which was now his, with the Earl's sword resting on his shoulder. It was good to be home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The crackling of the wood in the fire place was the only sound that could be heard in the stagnant room. Mana, having just heard the truth, was having a hard time processing the information. Allen was leaning against the far corner on the room; the shadows cast across his face just gave the room a more ominous feeling. Allen had ordered for all of the other Noahs and Akumas to stay clear of the room they were in, they had no right to hear what he and his newly revealed father was talking about.

Mana slowly stood from his seat and turned towards Allen, his eyes were soft, whether through sorrow or pity Allen couldn't tell. The old clown stumbled the few steps towards the silverette and unexpectedly engulfed him in a loving hug.

"A-Allen!" tears soaked into Allen's dress shirt, this was not what he expected. He had mentally prepared himself for any kind of reaction, though this was not one of them. "Y-you're my son! _My_ son!" Mana held him at arms length, looked him over, then continued to squeeze the teen in his arms. Why was he so accepting? Allen thought that he would be viciously rejected considering Mana allowed the Earl to take him in the first place, right?

"W-what are you doing?! Why are you acting as if everything's ok?! Why are you so happy? You were the one who allowed me to be taken away weren't you?!" Allen dislodged himself from his father's grasp, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Allen, I didn't allow him to take you. You disappeared right after your mother gave birth to you. Your mother, well she died during your birth, the strain was too much for her body." Mana wiped away a stray tear. "I searched for you for eight years; I didn't have anything to go off of to find you since I was only able to see you for a few moments. But your red arm made it easier to find you. I joined the circus as an efficient way to cover more ground in a short tome span, also being able to meet different people. When Cosmo took you in as an errand boy, I immediately knew it was you. You seemed to hate human kind so much already but I tried! I tried to change your view of the world, unfortunately it was too late, you've already gone through so much emotional and physical trauma that the hate you bore was deeply ingrained into your very soul." Mana brushed some of Allen's snowy locks from the teen's eyes, he lead his son over to the couch and forced him to take a seat.

"Why, why didn't you tell me when you met me? Why didn't you tell me that you were my father?!" Allen refused to cry, he had cried too much lately and he would not waste a drop more.

"I didn't want to tell you directly, I was afraid of your reaction. Instead, I dropped subtle hints, like your name. My dog didn't have a name, but I used him as a way to give you the name your mother picked out for you before she died. I took you in figuring that if I couldn't have you as my son, then I'd sure as hell have you as my foster son." The wood crackled in the fire place, adding to the thick atmosphere.

Allen seemed to hesitate before he asked his next question, "Why did you leave me?" he was met with another hug.

"I didn't want to; believe me when I say this. There was nothing more I wanted in the world than to spend my time with you. But, the Earl had different ideas. I didn't comment on it before but since he's dead I see no sense in keeping it a secret. The Earl took me prisoner, he found out that I was trying to rehabilitate your love for mankind and put me in some sort of chamber. The chamber kept me in a deep sleep until the Earl wished for me to awaken again. He forged a note in my handwriting, leaving it for you to find. He destroyed my years of hard work trying to get you to see that the world wasn't as bad as it seemed. The Earl was a selfish man, Neah almost blew up the entire planet looking for me, he too was played by the Earl. He was completely oblivious to the fact that I was literally under his nose. Neah found out the truth the day you were fighting with Kanda after Skin's death, and he broke me free. I know I should've told you this sooner but I couldn't risk it, ignorance is bliss after all. I'm so sorry Allen, I'm so sorry." Father and son embraced each other, a movement unable to be explained by words. The emotions spilling from the two was like an ever changing storm, until they hit the heart of the storm. They shared all of their grief, sorrow, happiness, angst, and love with each other, both completely satisfied that they were finally reunited.

Neah slowly walked away from the oak door that blocked his view of his blood family, down the dark hall he disappeared, leaving noting but an eerie white smile left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Small, imp like mechanical creatures sat on the desk of all important world leaders, including the Black Order's higher ups. They were simple devices, much like Timcanpy but not as intricate. They each held a small video screen, a bit larger than a match book. The screen displayed the one and only Allen Walker, both the Sword of Exorcism and the Earl's sword was displayed threateningly.

"Hello to all of you political figures of the world, if you do not already know I am Allen Walker. If you are not yet aware of this, the Millennium Earl is dead. I killed him." A collective gasp from people around the world sounded. "I killed him, and took his place as the Millennium Earl." The Pope's hand reached for his phone but was stopped short, "Before you call whoever it is that works for you to come assassinate me, keep in mind one key fact. Not only am I the new Earl, but I'm also the Heart of Innocence. Even if you kill the Millennium Earl, the Noah's won't disappear, true they may go into chaos, but they will still survive until they drive themselves mad. On the other hand though, if you destroy the Heart, not only will all of the innocence in existence be destroyed, but also your hopes of ever defeating the Noah's." the Pope slumped back into his seat defeated by a person not even half his age. "This is only a recording, yet I already knew all of your moves, how? That's quite easy, or it will be easier for future use. Those creatures that are currently holding up my projections will always be with you, no matter what. They act as a camera leech, and a perk of this? I get to keep an eye on you 24/7. To make sure there's no revolts of course. If there is ever a sign that you're going against me, well let's just say that there's enough explosives stored inside of your new pets to obliterate anything within a 15 mile radius." Molten amber eyes peered through the screens. "_I_ am now the ruler of this pathetic world; _I_ control every one of your actions now. You _will_ do as I say, and there is nothing you can do or say about it. There will be future transmissions, remember what happens is you rebel, Ka-Boom." With that the screens blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Later that day, there were five reported explosions that were concluded to be from 'terrorists'. The explosions leveled towns and cities; some country's if they were small enough.

Allen Walker sat under a large dead tree on top of a hill in a familiar cemetery. He had a teacup in one hand, and a newspaper in the other, a smile touched his lips as he read the first headline; THOUSANDS DEAD, MANY MORE UNACCOUNTED. People always had to learn the hard way; hopefully they would serve as an example to the others to not try anything under his tyranny. He downed the tea that was now luke-warm and folded the paper under his arm. Silver pools took a long glance at the weather worn grave marker; this was the place where it all began. The place where the gears of fate started turning, and the place where things came to a new beginning. No he wouldn't stop here; the path that others had laid out has come to an end. It was time for him to walk his own desired fate and see where it took him.

**A/N: Ok so I think that that is a great place to stop, if not then please, feel free to tell me if I'm missing something or if there's something I should add. I attempted to put a poll up on my profile for which fanfic to finish next but I don't think its working. The credit pages will always be constantly changing so even if you post a comment after the story has ended you will be added to the list. SHOULD I END IT THERE? I'm not completely sure if that should be where I end it, but I'd be perfectly fine if it is. Bu~t on a completely random note; WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 215! Is anyone else confused? I mean ok, so Allen apparently is more than 35 years old, and he knew Neah way back when, and they were apparently friends or something? But now Neah is ready to kill him just because they are on opposite sides? And they kill off Timcanpy! That is just wrong in my opinion, and they go on a month hiatus, you lazy bums! You can't leave us in suspense like thiiisss! *sigh* sorry got worked up, not my fault. So yea, which fanfic do you want to be updated next? This feels like a crappy ending to me, buuut it's 3:17 in the morning, I haven't slept for three days straight, sooo yea craziness tends to come to you due to sleep deprivation. I probably shouldn't do that since I'll most likely get sick again but who cares? This chapter is dedicated to EpikalStorms for posting A CRAP LOAD OF REVIEWS AT ONCE! Way to go whoever you are~! Ok so end of annoyingly long A/N hope you liked it, and tell me whether or not to end it there. I do not own D. Gray-Man. REVIEW! **


	26. Omake 6

Omake: 6

"Mwahahahahahah!" Neah and Mana Walker stared at the youngest Walker worriedly, should they be concerned?

"You ok Allen?" Neah took a daring step forward before freezing in place as the silverette turned around.

"I AM NOW THE RULER OF THIS WORLD! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME AND SACRAFICE ALL OF YOUR DANGO!" the two elder Walker's sweat dropped and walked away.

This was normal behavior from the Noah of Mischief…or more recently known as the Heart of the Millennium Mischievous Earl.

**I may or may not continue, depends if I decide to do the long version or short version….may be last one….hope you've enjoyed the fics so far. Yea.**


	27. Credtis

**Credits~!**

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed:**

xX. Shadow. Moon. Pendant. Xx

Aika-tan

LalaPanda9

Silverblueroses

lilanimefan247

Arcane Mirari

Xxx The Musician's Angel xxx

Pandora

PearlesantlRose

MysticalNyla

MiniFFR

Tiger723

Bloody Beast

Hirasettie

Akuma no Bara

Sapphire Kuran

Tee

Magicsinger

That Punk Rock Chick

Kitsune630

TykiAllen

99DemonChick99

akira-kun.8

3Alaska3

Mimi

Fir

Diavo

EpikalStorms

DemonKitty

PinkSugarDust

MidoriHikari00

SilentSingerXOX

And all of the guest reviewers

**There are special thanks to Tiger723, LalaPanda9, and EpikalStorms for reviewing multiple times at once, PM's, and moral support I think… yea thanks! Even though there wasn't as much people who reviewed this time as there was for **_**A Twisted War**_** I still appreciate all of you who had reviewed. This credit page will change every time someone new updates, so if you don't see your name on here just wait a while, or message me about it. I'm sorry if I missed anyone or if I spelled anyone's name wrong. Anyways, keep an eye out for the other stories on my profile, they will eventually all be finished, most likely by the end of the year but don't hold me to that. I'm planning on finishing **_**Yet Another War**_** next, then **_**Seven Deadly Sins**_**. If you have any stories you would like me to write post it somewhere and I will attempt to type it up, it can be of any subject, of any character, of any pairing, so yea, practically anything. Hope you've enjoyed my stories~!**

**-RA**


	28. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


End file.
